


DCMK One Shots I Wrote On Tumblr

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: John Wick (Movies), Lupin III, Magic Kaito, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, DCMK one shots, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Detective Conan Magic Kaito one shots I wrote on tumblr.The one shots have their own summaries and warnings written in chapter summaries. If there are ships, that's also written in the summaries.Edit: The ships are written in the titles now, on the ship focused fics at least. In some of them, the characters the one shot is focused on is also written in the title. ((How to english?))Also none of these are edited! Grammatical errors will be a lot.Edit: Minimized tags.One shot #34: John Wick.
Relationships: Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Yuusaku & Mouri Kogorou, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. One Shot #01(Heiji)

“I’m not going to be a detective. I prefer the path of a thief more.” Kaito informs the other dryly.

“But ya deduction’ were on poin’.” 

“Still not a good enough reason for me to switch careers.” He practically stabs the boba in his bubble tea drink as he says this, feeling vicious as the conversation topic with the Osakan detective was abrupt and unwarranted. “Besides that, I prefer not to seek out dead bodies as much as I can.” it’s a weak jibe at this point. Would be if it were Kudou Shinichi. As it were, it’s Hattori Heiji who is being nuisance to him. 

So naturally the other goes on the defensive, eyebrows knitted as he states his case “We don’ _look_ for ‘em. They jus’ happen ta be the’e wethe’ we like i’ or na’.”

Really they could all have been avoiding this conversation if Kaito had kept his clues to himself, acted like the clueless young lady he had disguised himself to be. But. But.

“Besides, it not jus’ the deduc’ion tha’ woul’ make ya a good detective.” Hattori continues. “Ya couldn’ stand by and watch, could’ja?” 

And that’s the problem. 

Kaito couldn’t. Which is why Hattori Heiji knew he was KID. 

“If it’ the idea ya can’ only be a detective than take an example from Kudou Yusaku.” Hattori continues, which is a good point, Kaito supposes.

But.

“So be a thief and a detective at the same time?” Kaito drawls his voice and expression as unimpressed as it can get through his disguise.

“That’ easy to solve. Ya can just get help for whateve’ ya looking fo’, cantcha?” 

Oh. Oh he says it so easily.

Involuntarily, a giggle builds out and bursts through him. He has to but the container of the bubble tea away from him on the table so he doesn’t make a mess by crushing it in his hands. Maybe it was the sleep deprived nights. Maybe it’s because of the near death experiences he’s had to repeatedly escape. Maybe it’s because everything was starting to get to him, finally. All the _magic_.

Hattori, to the detective of the West’s credit, looks entirely unfazed. He tilts his head curiously, eyeing the magician, with something in his eyes. Sympathy? Pity? Kaito doesn’t know but it makes him bristle and snap his head back into the game, his expression schooling themselves into blank features.

“No.” 

“’Y not?” 

“That’s none of your business, Tantei-han.” 

“I thin’ ya and ah both know ah make a lot of thin’s mah business.” the Osakan had the gall to look amused as he said this. As though Kaito was being hilarious. If the detective ever appears in his heists, KID will be vicious.

“Well _this_ particular business…” Kaito drawls out “Is not something I’m going to let you in on.” 

He stands up from the table, ignoring the challenged glint in the others eye. 

“You can pay for the drinks. Bye.” 

—————————-

(A month later)

—————————-

A folder slaps itself in front of Hattori Heiji, who jolts with a start before looking up to see the haggard appearance of the simple disguised KID. He had been visiting the other on the rooftop during the heists, more so than Kudou Shinichi. Being athletic helped him in reaching the Moonlight Thief first of course, despite the various pranks.

“There is an organization.” KID starts, and Heiji immediately takes out his notebook to start writing down everything.

—————————-

“I didn’t want to drag you into this.”

“Eh, Kudou’s case is similar. Nothin’ I haven’ deal’ with befo’.”

“…So those people in the train?…”

“Hm? Ah ya mean that? No comment. If Ah’ ain’t gonna tell’em anythin’ about ya than ah ain’ telling ya anythin’ about him.”

“Yeah, that’s fair…”

“So, ah think ah can go through ol’ police reports to see if similar incidents match up…ya gotta give me a week tho’.”

“Alright.”


	2. One Shot #02 (Akam)(Heiji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes but it’s like, 2 am here.
> 
> i will clean it up later…when i have the chance to check.
> 
> The one where Heiji sees ghosts.
> 
> Ship: Furuya Rei x Akai Shuuichi

———————————-

“So…ghosts.”

Heiji reacts accordingly when he abruptly hears a voice behind him in the darkened streets of his neighborhood. 

Using his feet as leverage, he twists. Then, grabbing his right fist with his left hand, he pushes his elbow fast towards his possible assailant. 

Right towards the abdomen of _Okiya Subaru_.

Naturally it doesn’t work because this is a well trained and experienced FBI agent he’s dealing with. The guy dodges, putting up his hands in reflex. 

“Oya oya, I’m not here to hurt you.” the man in glasses speaks, smiling as his eyelids part to reveal emeralds. 

_“He’s been catching on.”_ Hiro tells him quietly, genuinely regretful from where he stands besides Akai Shuichi, still dripping red _“I wasn’t really sure up until now, he seemed suspicious but…I’m really sorry Heiji-kun.”_

“Whose besides me?” Akai speaks, causing Heiji to realize his eyes had slightly shifted to look at Hiro. “Someone who knows me?” he tilts his head. 

“Ah dunno whatcha talkin’ about.” Heiji tells the living other briskly. The dead are gathering, the air getting chillier. “If ah could talk to the dead, solving cases woulda been easier.” 

“You have a tendency to forget acting that you don’t already know the body is dead before checking.”

“Tha because ah know how my luck is. Nine out of ten time’ the victim tend’ to be dead.” 

“Yet you’ve saved victims of attempted murder as well, even when they looked to be dead.”

Heiji narrows his eyes. “…”

“I just want to ask one question really.”

“….”

For the first time since this whole encounter, Akai seems slightly hesitant. “Is…Scotch there as well?”

Heiji’s brows narrow in confusion for a moment before Hiro lets out a amused chuckle. _“That would be me.”_

“Uh…yea.” he finally answers wearily. “Was he…someone ya knew?” he awkwardly asks. 

“…”

Heiji’s given up on his defensive position at this point. The silence stretches out between them, and the dead gather around more, looking as though they were waiting for Akai to speak. To say something.

Well, this was the first time someone approached Heiji directly about ghosts after all. Sure, he might have said somethings as a kid. May have been involved in numerous incidents since early childhood because of how the literally followed after death. But he didn’t go around yapping about it. 

_“Tell him that I don’t blame him-”_ Hiro begins before he’s unkowingly cut off by the FBI “I want to know if he would approve me taking Zero.” 

Heiji’s eyes widen comically, as well as Hiro’s. There is the awed whistles, clapping, and laughter that can only reach Heiji’s ears. 

“Uh…” he looks at Hiro, who is staring blankly ahead into the distance, expression slowly morphing from shock to something wicked, exasperated and fond at the same time.

_“Tell him I approve, and that if he makes Zero cry I will drag him to the afterlife.”_

“Uh…he sayin’ he ok with it and tha’ ya better not make him cry…” Heiji was bewildered by everything going around him.

“Thank you.” Akai nods, smile tugging at his lips. “Your secret is safe with me…though I recommend that you at least tell someone you can trust about your ability.”

And then the man was gone, a couple of ghosts following back after him.

“….”

Heiji sighs, lets his head fall back so he can look up to the stars and ask what his life has come to.

_That was so unexpectedly cheesy._


	3. One Shot #03 (HeiKai)(ShinRan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY WERE NEIGHBORS
> 
> Ship: HeiKai

Contrary to popular belief the best soap opera is hearing cats yowl at each other from outside in the dark of the evening but you have no clue where they are. There is a neighbor that’s very loudly damning whoever is on the other end of their very pleasant phone conversation. There is the occasional airplane that passes by through the sky, and the wind is picking up. 

Heiji, age 29, would like to be in that airplane. Or be one of the cats that are trying to tear off each others limbs. Or be that neighbor who is having a shouting match. Be anyone else who isn’t him at the moment. 

_‘Fate’ be messin’ wit’ me’_ he thinks sarcastically.

“Hello neighbor! I thought I would say hi! I wasn’t expecting the great detective of the west to be living right next to me!” the Kudou look alike in front of him remarks, all too cheeky from where he stands right next door.

Heiji hates his life.

It takes a few minutes to deduce the guy in front of him was KID, really. Heiji thinks he can pat himself in the back for that much at least. It’s the trademark KID grin, the trapeze build of the guy, and most importantly, the glint in his eyes. The build that is similar to Kudou, which made disguising easier for the guy.

Of course, those weren’t evidence. Those simply screamed towards his gut instincts. However, Heiji wasn’t about to spend his time trying to lock up a thief.

So, instead, he puts on a weary and tired grin without bothering to return the handshake. “Hullo to ya too. Jus’ moved in. Since ya know mah name can ah get yours?” it’s not hard to be friendly. And he has the excuse of holding the box in his hands. 

To a non-observer, the slight twitch of the eye would be barely noticeable. As it is, Heiji notices it, and internally sighs. Great, he set off the paranoid alarms without even trying.

“Don’ hafta tell me.” he adds on. “Ya don’ look like ya wanna share.” he explains when the other looks abruptly surprised, smirk falling off.

“‘Course, if ya gotta case that needs to be solved ya know where to find me.” _where to break in._

He goes back into his apartment deciding that that is enough nonsense for the day.

He was tired.

———————-

There is a knock on his door the next day, right when Heiji’s just managed to fix his cup of coffee. His mind is a blur from the files he had to assort last night, and checking out the places he’d have to go. The amount of time it took to decide wether or not he wants to go down memory lane the moment he opens the first case file he and Kudou had officially solved together.

So, he couldn’t exactly blame himself when the first thing that falls out of his mouth upon seeing the person at the door is “Ku-?”. Much to his embarrassment.

He can’t blame his neighbor for blinking at him in suspicion either.

“-roba.” he corrects finishes himself. Then, when the suspicious look increases he explains “Ya door has a nameplate.” 

“Ah.” Kuroba speaks, as though he accepts the answer.

But no, Heiji can observe the way the other tilts his head. The way his eyes seem to scan whatever they can see behind Heiji.

Sigh.

“So, didja need me for somethin’?”

“I wanted to give you something homemade! Thought it would be the good neighborly thing to do.”

Heiji has no doubts that that thing is filled with trackers and bugs.

Instead of voicing out his concerns, he opens his door wider instead, letting a grin stretch across his own face. “Thank ya! Wanna come in?” he speaks.

Let him see that Heiji is not interested in doing anything besides moving in and setting up his own agency. 

And if things go right this will be the last time they will have to necessarily interact.

Just because the other looks too much like Kudou doesn’t warrant Heiji to move somewhere else again. That’s too extreme.

———————-

Third day after moving in, he’s more or less managed to set his own room up. He gave a call to Kazuha, had to take and throw playful jabs because he hadn’t given a call the moment he managed to obtain a space. Yes, he’s being sarcastic.

“So how the neighbo’s? Got familia’ wit’em yet?” 

Suddenly, Heiji remembers Kuroba. Immediately after that dread fills him, because Kazuha knows everything he’s told him before. And he doesn’t really know how she might react.

So much support went into getting him to move. Exasperation?

“Well, no’ yet.” he says instead, and hears Kazuha sigh loudly into the phone, to which he indignantly speaks back at. “Hey! It’ only the third day, Ah’m still busy actually moving in!”

“Yea, yea. Jus’…meetin’ new people migh’ help.” 

“Ah know. Ah know.” he sighs. Then, he adds. “Thank ya.” 

Really, one of the other things that were good about their brief dating period was that somehow, they’ve become more comfortable with each other as friends. Like the problems with communicating to each other gradually vanished. Kazuha knows him well, just as much as Heiji knows her. It’s what made them fall into a…friendship? Familial relationship? 

Heiji can’t be entirely sure. They’ve gotten emotionally intimate with each other in many different ways. They really did love each other, to the point it drove both of them up the wall when it came to so much as talking. But it’s like two years of dating after they had turned 18 was enough to calm that maddening part of that feeling down in each other, and be able to actually be more close friends… if that made any sense?

“Ya know ah gotcher back.” Kazuha tells him fondly.

Then they simply end up discussing mundane topics before Heiji gets back to work.

———————-

Fourth day and a murder happens. He _was_ starting to wonder where his own death curse had up and went.

Kazuha was going to probably badger him about not taking a break. Then Ran would join in. Kudou would follow after. Then this whole one month period of a plan will be ruined because what’s the point if Kudou’s there?

_~~You missed the point the moment you decided not to move out the moment Kuroba appeared before you~~ _

-Not the point.

It was in the supermarket of all things. In broad daylight. With the body parts quickly stuffed into the stores cooler.

He feels bad for the markets business now. Who knows what might happen to it considering that a dead body was found in their coolers?

Of course, it didn’t take long for him to find the culprit, the evidence, and then subdue them when they try to run from the consequences of their crime.

The problem really comes _after_ solving the murder. 

Not unlike vultures, the reporters descend with their mic and cameras, immediately starting to ask questions. If it weren’t for his experience when Kudou and him had an agency together, he would have a harder time handling things now.

“What is the Detective of the West doing here?!”

“No comment.” he says starting to move. He was never interested in publicity. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with them.

“Is it true that you and Kudou Shinichi have parted ways?”

“No comment.”

“Why have you parted ways?”

“No comment.”

“Were you just holding him back?”

“No comment.” Wow, that must have been a newbie. It’s not professional to mix in personal feelings into what is supposed to be an objective report now, is it? Must have been a fan of Kudou’s.

He’s made it out of the supermarket at this point. If he makes it just a bit further to the right he should be able to…

“Did you and Kudou Shinichi have an affair?” 

“No comment.” He barely twitches at the question. 

Nothing like that happened, which is a good thing, because Ran is a wonderful friend and it would physically kill Heiji to hurt her.

Before anymore questions could be asked he immediately breaks into a sprint, ducking into an alley. He was going to have to be crafty like Kudou’s parents were in order to not lead them to where he lives.

———————-

The same day, leaning towards the evening, his door is knocked on. He’s not sure who he should be expecting. He’s too tired to check through the peephole though, so he just opens the door.

Kuroba.

Immediately, Heiji feels like his entire evening is about to turn sour. 

“Kuroba?” he greets instead of slamming the door shut. “There somethin’ ah can do fo’ ya?”

“Yep!” the other pulls out a bottle of soju. “Mind sharing this with me? A friend of mine gave it after a show of mine so…”

Right. Somehow, Heiji’s not surprised KID is a magician in his civilian life.

“And ya came to me because….?” what was the game here? Was the other still expecting Heiji to try and get on his case?

“Just being a friendly neighbor!” Kuroba chirps. 

He stares into the others eyes for a long while. Then, he wonders if the other knows why Heiji has moved here. Knows why Heiji’s trying to avoid him.

‘Trying’ being the keyword.

“A’ight.” he sighs, opening the door. It felt wrong and against his nature to refuse the puppy dog eyes Kuroba is making.

“Great!”

———————-

“Ah luv’ him ya know?” topples out of Heiji’s mouth.

Dammit.

“Thi’ ain’ jus’ so’u…” he slurs, eyes still glazed over, heat from the alcohol flushing his skin. 

“Sorry, I usually drink heavy alcohol, I should have asked before hand!” the other chirps, and he sounds genuinely regretful. Heiji doesn’t believe him. He tells him so.

“If ya wanted ta get info outta me ya could’ve jus’ asked…” he says, because he’s sure that is what this is. 

“So you loved Kudou Shinichi.” it wasn’t phrased as a question.

“Stil’ do. Confes’ed an’ everythin’.” it was relieving. It was expected. Kudou and Ran were nice about it. Heiji doesn’t deserve either of them as friends. “Tryin’ to get ove’ him…”

“Ah.” Kuroba clears his throat. “So you…moved here to…” he sounds suddenly very awkward.

“Listen’ ya ve’y handsom’.” Heiji says “But ah didn’ move he’e fo’ ya.”

“I gathered that much now…” Kuroba answers embarrasingly.

“Jus’ talk ta me like a no’mal neighba’…” Heiji speaks, lying down on the couch so he could curl in. “M’ti’ed…” it was a long day. He hadn’t been sleeping okay for the first three nights.

“But I…remind you of him don’t I?”

“Ya do.”

“So wouldn’t that hurt?”

“It does but ah ain’ about ta be ext’eme and move over ya. Ya ain’ him.”

He’d do anything over and for Kudou. Kuroba ain’t him. So he didn’t earn that from Heiji, nor his feelings.

Laughter. Heiji must have said funny. “That’s true!” it’s a warm, relieved tone. It’s also a nice laugh.

“Ya’ laugh s’nice…”

And then he’s out like a light.

———————-

For whatever reason, Kuroba apparently takes that as a que to visit him frequently and every day after that. 

“Hey Hattori! I know this karaoke place wanna come with me?”

“Mind if I practice this magic trick here? I really want to see if I can trick a detective.”

“Hattori what have you been eating all this time?! Move over I’m cooking.”

“Hattori you-”

“Hattori-”

It may or may not be driving him nuts.

“Wha’ do ya want?” he asks finally, on the Tuesday of the second week since he’s moved here.

“…I…need your help on…looking into a cold case…” hesitant. Careful.

Well. Heiji doesn’t have anything better to do.

“Well, it’ what a neighba’ woul’ do.”

———————-

“How about you call me Kaito?”

“Tha’ ya given name?”

“…I forgot to tell you my name.”

(A whole month passes)

———————-

By the end of the month Heiji gets a phone call. It’s Kudou. Somehow, it doesn’t hurt as much as it had before.

“Hattori did you went and take down a whole syndicate for a vacation?”

“Ah swea’ ah wasn’ plannin’ this.” Heiji remarks.

“Really now. And you had the help of Kaitou KID.”

“Ah swea’!” 

“And he’s retired now. You bought KID into retirement without arresting him. You can’t talk to me about overworking after this.”

“…Leas’ ah got a boyfrien’ out of it?” Heiji finally adds.

“Really? Who is it-” a pause. Then, Kudou speaks with a grave tone of voice “Heiji…are you dating KID?”

“….”

“Heiji-”

Suddenly the phone is snatched out of his hand. “Hello Meitantei~ Me and Heiji are busy having quality time together watching a movie and it’s been a really long day! Call tomorrow! Bye!” the call is ended.

“…Oi Kaito…”

“…”

“Ya ain’ jealous are ya?”

“…”

Heiji sighs before he places a kiss down on Kaito’s cheek, who immediately begins to sputter indignantly with a pleased glint in his eyes. 

“Can’ say ah’m over him, but ya stole mah heart. Can’ give it back.”

“…Right back at you.”

They sit in comfortable silence. Heiji’s just gotten out of the hospital, and he still has that meeting with Furuya scheduled for tomorrow. Kazuha was probably going to yell at him long and loudly.

Hattori Heiji wouldn’t have had his vacation any other way.

“Seriously tho, ya better get along wit’ Kudou, he’ mah best friend.”

“Ugh fiiiiine~”


	4. One Shot #04(Vermouth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vermouth canonically met Yukiko while both were apprenticing under Kuroba Touichi.
> 
> I like playing with the angst that could come from that.

“Hello, KID.” 

Bourbon had been working with Vermouth long enough to recognize when she’s particularly uncomfortable with a situation. Her mouth isn’t smirking. Her body language is surprisingly relaxed and open in a way he hadn’t seen before, but her shoulders were slightly tense.

Furuya Rei hadn’t known KID long enough. But there is a twitch in their smile. And unlike Vermouth, their body language is closed off, hands shuffling the razor edged cards expertly from where they leaned against the wall that is farthest from both him and Vermouth, and closest to the exit.

“Hello, Sharon Vineyard.” the tone is still mischievous as always, yet strangely sweet in a way that dripped venom. Rei has never heard the thief adopt that tone before.

The silence between them is awkward as he breaks it. 

“You two will have to work together for this mission.”

Both pair of eyes turn to him, and suddenly Rei feels the need to bring out his gun. Or make sure that his back is pressed against the wall. He feels strangely vulnerable and on the edge of a cliff, all his instincts setting up and his stomach tightening in a manner that would be from stress.

“You both want the Organization to fall.” Rei continues, calm as possible on the outside. He doesn’t miss the way KID’s eyes narrow, and smile turns into mocking. “And for that, we will need to obtain further insight. The rank I have isn’t enough to provide an in, and they are becoming suspicious of me.”

“So you need us both to work together.” Vermouth speaks.

KID’s indigo eyes close briefly, though who knows if that were their actual eye color? They always change it depending on the week. Then open again, their cards vanishing. 

A show of acceptance?

“Then we don’t have much of a choice now, do we?” KID speaks, their trademark grin stretching across their face.

Rei can see that there is a history there, between these two individuals he doesn’t think should have met each other before.

He considers calling up his superior and protesting again against this idea. He was against this the moment they had suggested the idea. He was not going to put a teenager-and KID wasn’t able to hide their age- in the mercy of Vermouth of all people.

Now he was more worried that rather than KID being at the mercy of Vermouth, as silly as it is, he should be more worried about Vermouth being at the mercy of KID.


	5. One Shot #05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future scene from This Won't Be My Redemption
> 
> AoKaiShinRan in the background but it doesn't show itself here

“So, we’re all-” Lupin spread his hands out “-Previously internationally wanted criminals. Yes?”

Jigen let out a hum that told Lupin the older man had acknowledged what he said. And of course, agreed with him, because that’s Jigen’s job as Lupin’s life long partner, best friend, older brother or beloved uncle he never had etc. Take his side in arguments and agree with what he says. 

“And all of our names are knows across the globe, and the face of at least one of our aliases as well, right?” Lupin waits for the others to respond, and this time Vineyard looks up from where she’s scrolling through. Her expression was blank as ever, given no sign of what she feels about where Lupin was going with his line of questioning. 

“Sharon, or Chris Vineyard for example!” Lupin continues “Me and Jigen are already famous enough-” he shares a fist bump without looking “-Fujiko Mine-” Fujiko momentarily pauses where she’s sitting on the couch, filing her nails, “-But then we have this one guy here, whose name we don’t know.” 

He’s now pointedly looking at the fifth occupant that is sitting on the couch. Currently going through an assortment of different make up that was bough in yesterday, checking out how each one looks different on his skin. Only indication that the disguise expert of the team was listening was his tilt of the head. 

“And I’m pretty sure we all know who I’m referring to here.” 

Said ex-criminal who is now in the same legal boat as them answers him, still carefully examining the materials he will be working with in the next assignment they will be given. “You already know my name, Kuroba Kaito.”

“Ah yes, and that tells me so much.” Lupin deadpans. 

“I’d thought you would go through the files.” the 21 year old responds. 

“Oh, and get caught by Furuya-san?” the mere thought of it even sends a shiver through him. “Besides, isn’t this more of a matter of trust between teammates? Remember first meeting Kuroba-kun?” he emphasizes on the ‘kun’ in a manner that is mocking “We introduced ourselves with our civilian and criminal aliases. Meanwhile there is you, who only Vineyard most certainly knows-” the french woman stiffens in response. “-And I’ve got to say, you’re the one who is not even trying here.”

Silence occupies their shared apartment. At the moment their handlers, Mouri Ran, Furuya Rei and Nakamori Aoko weren’t there. It’s why Lupin chose this time to bring out the topic.

“Only reason I could really think as to why you’re still being so secretive when the rest of us aren’t is that you plan to run off on us.” 

It was like hitting the final nail in the coffin. The kid actually looks up this time, that damnable ‘Poker Face’ still on. It’s been bothering Lupin a lot more than it should perhaps, but for him and Jigen, this entire team was like a dream come true. It wasn’t necessarily having people at your back, no. It was the different sort of freedom that came with having a place to settle down in. 

A home to get back to without having to be constantly be on the move from the law. 

They were both getting old, Lupin and especially Jigen. Too tired of travelling. It wasn’t necessarily their age. It was the constant distrust they had with their environment, the inability to know which hospitals they could trust. 

And now here was this youngster, clearly aware what he was signing up for when he agreed to join the team, and yet planning to throw it all away as well.

“What are you after, Kuroba Kaito?”

For a moment, the older man thinks the other won’t answer. But then he does.

“There is a man I want to find.”

And that’s it. He doesn’t elaborate. Doesn’t say anything more. Just goes back to looking through his disguise materials.

Who? It could only be another criminal, judging by how Kuroba and the law enforcement seem to be on good terms. It’s a sign that whatever Kuroba had done, it wasn’t bad enough to warrant the ire of FBI, PSB, nor CIA. 

But what if it’s not for revenge, like Lupin is thinking?

Who is Kuroba Kaito looking for?

He decides to let it go there. However much he wants to badger the other, he doesn’t want to corner him. Isn’t interested in losing whatever is slowly being built up there.

He’d just have to badger Vineyard next. 

She might have been Vermouth, a murderer, but that’s in the past. The worst he would get from questioning her about the brat would be hospitalization.


	6. One shot #06(HeiKaiShin, will be edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo.” Heiji greets the bewildered detective and thief casually. “Apparently y’all can’t live withou’ me.” 
> 
> Unedited version
> 
> HeiKaiShin

Was Heiji annoyed? Maybe. Maybe he was. 

Okay, so not maybe. He was, in fact, very annoyed. It wasn’t the murders today that annoyed him, no. Those were just part of his life at this point, and finding the culprit was the best he can do. He _does_ wish that murder stopped happening, but he doesn’t rule over the consciousness of people, so that’s that.

No, what annoys him today is a stray cat.

“KID.” he says, quirking an eyebrow at the infamous phantom thief who has discarded the hat and monocle in favor of a dark baseball hat. He had spread himself out on the couch of his apartment even. “Did ya lead anyone here?” 

It might have been a stupid question, considering how skilled the phantom thief is. But he’s seen Kudou join the heist this time, and the Detective of the East had wisened up quite a bit after ‘Conan’. He could take notes of change in habits, directions, and that would be all it takes for the other to figure out the jig.

“Doubting my skills Tantei-han?~” the other drawls in mock offense. Clearly teasing. 

“Hm. Nah. Still, Ah’d think ya’d avoid comin’ here because of Kudou,” he walks further into the single apartment he’d bought for university. Hardly big enough to welcome a guest. “Any injuries?” 

“Nope.” 

Heiji narrows his eyes.

“Really ya mothe’ hen!” KID whines in Heiji’s voice and accent.

“Ugh. Don’t do that.” the Osakan scrunches up his nose, throwing one of his groceries bag at the other after deeming that the other is indeed not lying about wether he has injuries or not. If KID was good enough to switch voices without a strange falter in his breath, then whatever injury he has can’t be worse than a graze. “Not interested in a repeat of las’ time s’all. Help me make dinner and then we can take a look at ‘dose the files.” 

He pointedly ignores the whispered _‘Okay mom.’_ as he goes about setting things up in the kitchen.

His apartment might not exactly be suitable enough to accommodate a guest, but it’s certainly better at it than the double dorm room he had last year. Can’t go through sensitive information on cases comfortably when there were other eyes around after all. 

And can’t really house international phantom thieves in the dormitories now, can you?

“’as thinking of making Miso.” it was nothing too time consuming. “So ‘ow was Kudou?” he starts conversationally, opening the cupboard to find the pot he was looking for. Somewhere downstairs…

“Well…” KID begins, his voice slightly dropping from his mischievous tone to something a bit more nonchalant. Heiji would have found KID’s version of shyness funny were it not for the fact that it happened many times now. “…He striked up a conversation with me.”

Heiji knows that if he recorded that sigh of longing he would make a fortune selling it to fans. 

“S’dat so?” he didn’t hear the footsteps, but he could hear the grocery bag crinkle as it was set on the kitchen counter besides the other one he just put. “Da usual flirtin’ or somethin’ else?” he smirks as KID whines about _‘hardly flirting when the other doesn’t notice it!’_ before continuing.

“Well, it was something else this time! I think he might be…trying to figure me out now? Taking me seriously?” 

Hm. Not good. Even if Ran-nee-chan interjected, it wouldn’t stop Kudou from putting his nose into places he shouldn’t.

“Thin’ ya managed ta fool ‘im?” there is the pot. Now where was that lid?…

“Sadly, no…he did seem interested in getting coffee together sometime though.”

Heiji pauses momentarily.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Kaito begins, voice sounding quiet “I’m starting to trust him.”

“Not really a bad thin’.” Heiji speaks as he continues to move around the kitchen. “Ah jus’ worry he migh’ chew off mo’ than he can handle.” 

“Yeah. I get that.”

“Betta’ not let tha’ ruin ya date.” Heiji adds with a grin, and indulges himself by watching KID go red under his simple disguise. 

—————————

“Oi! Hattori!” Heiji looks up from where he’s trying to fuse his eyes with the screen of the computer. The assignment wasn’t hard, no. He’s wrote harsher reports. Writing detailedly about murders was always harder than the school assignments. Doesn’t make it any less boring. 

“Kudou!” he greets, suddenly feeling much more energetic to see his friend. It was always fun, talking with him. They could talk about the same topic over and over again and it never gets boring. “How are ya?”

“Doing fine! Heard you’ve been busy though.” Heiji quirks an eyebrow at that “Don’t give me that look, everyone’s been talking about it.”

“Abou’…wha?” he doesn’t pay much attention when it comes to media about himself, or rumors. He used to. But he had kind of grown out of it, deciding that he doesn’t want to look at things that upset him, or paint him in a light that he doesn’t feel is real. Stressed him out more than needed honestly.

“Apparently you’ve been living with a boyfriend.” Shinichi says non-chalantly, half teasing and half questioning.

Heiji’s brain short circuits at that momentarily.

….

He was going to strangle Kaitou KID the next time he sees him.

“No! Tha’ jus’ a client!” he protests. Then he continues to explain “Dey got’a troublesome case, need evidence again’ somethin’.” 

Was that just him, or does Kudou visibly relax? 

“Oh I see.” then suddenly the topic changes “What kind of case? Anything I can help with?” 

Heiji raises an eyebrow at that.

“…What’s that look for?”

“Thank’ ya for the offa’ but ah’m handlin’ it jus’ fine. ‘Sides Ran-nee-chan woul’ kill me. And then yer kids-” ( _”They’re not mine!”_ ) “-And then the res’ of da police force. Ya parents’ woul’ be standing on the sideline’ laughin’.” 

It wasn’t hard to picture it at all.

“They care for you too you Hattori.” Kudou protests with a pout. Ha. Cute.

“Tha’s what dey want ya to believe.” he replies in complete seriousness before brightening again. “So ah heard ya went on a KID heis’ las’ nigh’!” 

The change in topic was not lost on Kudou, who looked unimpressed with him. However, he went onto talk about the heist anyway. “Well, I agreed to meet with him over coffee tomorrow-” 

Heiji makes sure he rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh. “O’ course.”

“Shush you.” he shoots back, but his grin spoke of fondness and his shoulders were relaxed. He continues “Anyways, I might be able to get some answers out of him about the snipers.”

“Hm…” Heiji frowns. “So ya really serious abou’ takin’ his case huh?” he assessed. 

“Of course I am! He-” he stops himself short with a frown. “-I owe him a lot s’all.” he mutters sulkily. 

“Sound’ like ya got a crush on him.” Heiji grins.

Kudou sighs, waving his hands at him in a dismissive manner “Everyone keeps saying that.” 

Heiji throws a good luck to KID. The thief was gonna need it.

—————————

“….So.” he begins, filling the awkward silence of his apartment. For some reason, KID had actually went and used the door to come in like a normal person this time. Even more worrying, he wasn’t filling the silence with usual fanfare. “Are you…okay man?”

A laugh that sounds natural but practiced to the Osakan’s ears fills the room. “Of course! I’m just tired s’all.” and yet Heiji had caught the others eyes flicker to him from time to time. “Been a long week.” 

“Hm…” then finally Heiji sighs “Alright. ah’m here for ya if ya need me tho’.”

The other nods, cap shadowing his eyes, smile fixated on his face.

“Seriously.” Heiji stresses. 

“I know.” it was words that were very softly spoken. After that, It was like a tight noose that Heiji hadn’t noticed loosened in the atmosphere between them.

The silence this time was a bit more comfortable.

“The PSB have approached me.” KID says a few hours later at 2 in the morning, the files organized and put to the side so they could just lean against the couch. “Offered to help. I think Meitantei may have called them.” 

The thief sighs dramatically as he flops himself down on Heiji. “In other words, as predicted, I’ve been figured out.”

“They don’ know ya identity.” Heiji points out in order to console him. 

“Won’t take too long…”

“Ah’m sure Kudou knows better tha’ to not respect ya privacy.” would hypocritical of the other, all things considered. “Have ya negotiated wit’ dem yet?” 

“Trying to get rid of me already?” KID chuckles.

“Nah. Ah jus’ think tha’ ah wouldn’ be able to provide a better source of information tha’ the PSB would.” 

It was the truth after all. Heiji has managed to help KID gather the identities of some of the Animal Organizations members (dubbed by Heiji), even managed to gather some evidence on Gunter von Golberg II being a member with the alias ‘Spider’. However, there is nothing on them that leads to the organization itself.

Nothing Heiji or KID could find with their combined resources.

“You’ve been a lot of help.” KID protested. “Seriously, I don’t think I would have managed to gather this much. This was more progress than I had done in, what, four? Five years?” 

Heiji, feeling warm from praise, goes and pulls the others cape down. “Sure’ now ‘ow to make a guy feel appreciated dont’cha?” he says with a grin. 

The other gives him a smile that feels real in response.

—————————

He’s greeted with a pleasant “Hattori-kun.” two days later, at a cafe nearby the University he goes to.

“…Furuya-san.” he greets the other back awkwardly. He hasn’t seen the man in quite a while, and his presence never really meant good news. The only reason he can think the other would come here would be-

“KID hasn’t outed you.” Furuya speaks, dashing whatever reluctant doubts regarding the thief may rise in Heiji. In response, the 22 year old lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I recognized a few of your quirks in the reports of evidence he had provided us.” 

At this, the younger man groans, putting his face into his hands as he props his elbows against the table. Right. He should have been less sleep deprived when organizing and handling the gathered evidence. 

“I’m not here for business though.” the older man goes on as he gets comfortable in his seat across from Heiji, flashing a smile that probably should be comforting. “Just here to make conversation.”

Then he frowns to himself momentarily, then adds “Not an interrogation.”

Heiji stares at him, calming down from the distressed panic he was feeling build up. The hot-cold feeling that made sweat break out down his spine and twisted his chest to the near point of fainting fading, the relief like a blessed rain on desserts that never see rain. Then, he lets out a weak chuckle.

“A’ight.” he agrees. “But ain’t providin’ ya anymo’ help for tha investigation.” it’s only fair, since KID was adamant about Heiji staying out of the rabbit hole. Heiji himself wasn’t anymore inclined to fully mess with another organization either. Not when memories of alcoholic names still haunted him. 

“Agreed.” the other accepts. “I can pay for some drinks and food if you want. Only fair for the scare I gave you, and the interruption to your assignment.” 

Usually, he would decline such an offer. Brush it off. It wasn’t exactly Furuya’s fault that Heiji always expects something dreadful to happen whenever he comes across him or other law enforcement. That’s the usual experience he has gotten with them, as far as social interaction goes after all. 

Then, he remembers the times Furuya Rei pretended to be nice ol’ Amuro Tooru. So he decides to be petty. “Ah will take ya up on tha’.” he smiles toothily at the other.

The PSB agent only looks amused as Heiji orders the most expensive drink on the menu.

—————————

“When were you going to tell me you were helping Kaitou KID?” Kudou’s voice brings him out of focus from another essay he was writing. They were both sitting side by side in an empty classroom.

‘Were’ as in past tense. So Kudou knows Heiji’s not on the case anymore. 

“I figured it out myself.”

Of course. If Furuya could figure it out, Kudou especially would.

Kudou Shinichi looks at him with an expression that looks slightly hurt and…something else.

“Ah never tell yer secrets Kudou.” Heiji tiredly answers back. “He was askin’ for help. Ah wasn’ gonna turn a case like tha’ down.”

“And I would have?”

“Nah. But he put his trust in me.” he pauses, letting Kudou soak in that sentence, and watches him clench his fist. “And ah wasn’ willin’ ta break tha’ trust. Not when it could’ve cost lives.”

“…Yet you lied to me.” 

“And ya would have as well, if ya were in the same position’.” Heiji returns. “Ah wouldn’ have blamed ya.” 

Then, he continues. “But tha’ jus’ me. Ah wouldn’ blame ya for losin’ trust in me for this either.”

Kudou had no obligation to treat situations like this the same way Heiji does. 

It hurts. But he won’t blame him the other detective if he decides this friendship wasn’t worth it over this.

He still ends up averting his eyes anyway.

Then Kudou sighs. “Sorry. You’re right. I would have done the same… just…is there anything you can tell me right now then?” he speaks. “He visited you frequently enough.”

“Nah anymo’.” somehow the admission hurts. He had enjoyed the simple nights he and KID spent together, and now his single person apartment feels too large. “It was like havin’ a stray cat come over.” he finally says in jest, hoping to elevate his own mood.

It indeed was like having stray cat come over. KID had come over frequently enough that they even established a routine. 

It was a familiar ache, one he had dealt with Kudou.

He could deal with it again.

“You miss him.” the other points out softly. 

“He grew on me.” he offers a smirk. “Ah’m sure ya know what tha’ feels like.”

The other scoffed but didn’t deny. Judging by the brief flash of fondness, Heiji wasn’t wrong.

—————————

Heiji calls Kazuha.

“Ah think ah have a crush on KID now.” he says dully.

He does not blame Kazuha one bit for snorting. Okay. Maybe he does a little. She’s cute and his best friend but there are limits to how many passes she can get. 

_“Ya have bad taste in men Heiji.”_

“Don’t ah know it. KID has a crush on Kudou.”

Kazuha lets out a gasp.

“Pretty sure Kudou likes ‘im back.”

_“Oh Heiji.”_

“And ah thin’ ah migh’ not’ve been ova’ Kudou like ah though’ ah was.” 

_“Of course ya ain’t.”_ Kazuha tells him solemnly. _“When ya love, ya love hard Heiji. Ah know ya.”_

“Ah hate this.” Heiji says, and his voice chokes this time. He hates that even more. “Ah don’ wanna feel like this…”

_“But ya also wouldn’ give it up for tha world.”_ She knowingly replies.

“Nah. Nah, ah wouldn’.”

And he hates that even more.

—————————

“He’s been missing you by the way.” Furuya nonchalantly comments during another meet up they have in the same cafe, after Heiji spent the rest of the week being miserable. This time, he ordered a simple bubble tea. Hardly expensive, but it’s the comfort food he likes to have when he’s down. The PSB agent pays for them both again, using the excuse of Heiji being a college student when the younger man tries to protest.

“Tha’ so?” Heiji replies nonchalantly. 

Furuya eyes him like he’s seeing right through him. Like he knows him. What he’s going through. For the first time since the last time KID had visited him, Heiji feels something sharp and pointed like a knife uncurl from his mind, making him knit his eyebrows together.

“Why’re ya tellin’ me this?” his voice comes out harsher than he expects. 

The older man simply eyes him, calm as ever. His eyes however, looked sharp in a way that promised pain. His hand was relaxed in a manner that said he was ready for a fight, if Heiji decides to start it. A loosely curled fist on the table.

As if sensing that Heiji was cataloguing these small details, Furuya takes his hands off and put them in his pocket, leaning back in a relaxed manner that would fool anyone unobservant. Then again, maybe this was as relaxed as the other man could get.

“I simply thought you would like to know.” 

Heiji sighs.

“Sorry.” he mutters. “Ah..haven’ been sleepin’ well ah guess.” 

“I’d say you haven’t been sleeping _at all_ , if any.” the blonde then tilts his head. “Judging by the dark circles under your eyes that is.”

Perhaps it’s all a test. A means of seeing how far Heiji’s gone.

“Kudou’s been worried as well.”

At this, Heiji’s eyes narrow. “Ah thought he wouldn’ be involved?”

“Hard to keep him out. You know how he is. How both of them are, in fact.” 

Dark blue eyes shut in frustration, a hand coming up to rub his temple. Yes. He does in fact know. 

“Where’re ya goin’ with this?”

“…I think you three should have a talk.” Furuya then adds, a meaningful expression in his face “Proper communication comes a long way after all.”

The words were spoken after a careful consideration.

“Also, they may or may not be putting the operation at risk with their…habits.”

Heiji feels a headache building up.

—————————

“Hattori/Tantei-han?”

“Yo.” Heiji greets the bewildered detective and thief casually. “Apparently y’all can’t live withou’ me.” 


	7. One Shot #07(Nakamouri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe he’s been focusing on Nakamori Ginzo more than it's warranted.
> 
> Ship: Nakamouri

Kogoro nearly drops his cigarette. “What?”

“Tou-san.” Ran, his beloved daughter repeats slowly. “Are you interested in Nakamori-keibu?” 

Conan, who was sitting besides him on the couch, stares blankly up at Ran, eyes wide as saucers. Not surprised, but calculating. Then the child whips his head towards Kogoro himself, a small smile on his lips, looking entirely amused as though he knows exactly what’s currently going on this room and he’s awaiting Kogoro to play his part in a well written script. 

“Where did _that_ come from?” he couldn’t hide his astonishment. His incredulousness. “I’m not-” Kogoro tries to remember the right term for it “-Bisexual last time I checked, or whatever it is you kids call it.”

“Well, you might not like women _and_ men.” Ran speaks patiently. “But could it be that you like women and Nakamori Ginzo specifically then?”

He furrows his eyes at that.

“And the term for that would be…?” 

“You’re avoiding the question tou-san.” Ran speaks while Conan mutters under his breath _‘Demihomoromantic perhaps?’_ which he files in his brain to check later “Okay. Let me recap.” she begins again.

“You’ve been attending KID heists a lot recently.” she sharply adds before he could interject “Without Conan-kun asking for it.” 

Well, true, he supposes? But he had to make sure…

“And how many times would that be?” he asks testily. For a moment his daughter looks troubled, and he thinks he’s won the argument, but then, of course, the trouble making brat speaks up. 

“Eight times oji-san! And I saw you staring at Nakamori-keibu instead of focusing at the heist a lot of times!”

Hm. Alright. 

So maybe he’s been focusing on Nakamori Ginzo more than it's warranted.

“Well, the guys dedicated himself and his own entire taskforce to capture this single thief! He’s an absolute nut job and I have no idea what goes through his head!”

At his excuse, he sees the brats grin turns absolutely evil, while Ran sighs.

He goes on to make more excuses, oblivious to the exchange of mischievous glances his daughter and the brat he’s been put in charge of share.


	8. One Shot #08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what, you’re going to seduce me into trusting you with good food? Am I a cat?"
> 
> really short. No ship.

“So, what, you’re going to seduce me into trusting you with good food?” KID speaks, distrust practically oozing off of him, clearly having decided to forgo the attempts to put up his poker face around Rei at this point “Am I a cat?”

Rei, in response, continues smiling, the extra bento box placed on the other end of the bench he was sitting in. “Is it working?” he says, watching with amused satisfaction as the thief hiding his identity behind a dark baseball cap and high collared jacket fumes quietly, the slight grumbling from the others stomach not going unheard.

Looking furious both with the PSB agent and himself, KID comes close enough to snatch up the bento box before taking several steps away from the other. 

“Yes.” 


	9. One Shot #09 (implied AoKai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is such a thing as shifting too much, especially when you’re a shapeshifter.
> 
> experimental writing. Identity issues. Not really much of a plot but Kaito's on the run.
> 
> OOC of Lupin and Jigen? because i know them less compared to the others.
> 
> Ship: Implied AoKai
> 
> Concept: Kaito's a Shapeshifter, kind of like the one from Holistic Detective Agency.
> 
> I do not encourage alcohol consumption.

Sometimes they get very confused about who they’re supposed to be. So many faces. So many disguises. So many different places of origin, and so many family names that either get resurfaced or newly made each time they meet people. Originality and creativity is what they crave for their show. Something new each time. Always a new trick. Always new means of escape.

It’s one of those nights. 

They’re a mature woman of italian origins named Claire. A very drunk mature woman of italian origins named Claire. This is the first time she’s been out in a pub, and now she’s trying to find her way back home to a lonely apartment after having had fun with new, very nice and concerned friends whose contact numbers she received and have her phone number in return. She will wake up in the morning with a massive hangover, will be very surprised at how her apartment has been strewn about, laying haphazardly on the couch with her shoes kicked off at the entrance.

She’s very shy, usually. So very shy. Not so shy that she can’t stand up for herself in the work place, but she’s so terrible at being pleasant with people. Well, she’s going to have friends after tonight, who will ask if she’s okay through texts, that will understand if she doesn’t remember what happened. Claire will go on either taking the chance to enrich her social life, or will ruin her chances.

And they will simply slink away, unaware of whatever choices Claire makes later. 

It won’t be any of their business after all. They borrow their identity only temporarily.

“KID, I can’t tell if you’re actually drunk or if that’s part of the act.”

A voice cuts through the night.

“Hnn?” Claire murmurs, looking in drunken confusion towards the wrinkly hand that grabbed her wrist. “Who are you?” she’s never met this man before..though he looked kind of familiar. “Are you faaamoouuuus?” she bursts into a giggle. That word is so funny! All the ‘a’s and ‘o’s and ‘u’s.

“Hm. Yep. Think he’s drunk for real Lupin. Come now lad-”

“Whose-” Claire begins, feeling sluggish alarm as these two strange men she doesn’t “I’m not-”

“You’re really digging that disguise huh?”

“Who am I?” and for the first time since she’s met them, the men pause. Silence, silence is normal. Silence reminds her of home. The tipper tapper of debris hitting against brick bring her back to the sound of her finger nails clacking agains the keyboard of her work computer…

“One of those nights huh?” and now instead exasperated and uncaring, the old man sounded very caring. Very sympathetic and caring. That’s nice. Sympathy. It’s a nice warm thing to have from another person in cold dark night.

“Um…apartment…i have…work tomorrow…” yes, Claire needs to go to work tomorrow. She has important responsibilities to bear, of choices she didn’t know she had made last night. Of choosing the either make new friends or ignore them-

“Nope.” the other man, younger says then, suddenly his arm looping behind her and then her legs. “No work, KID, or uh…” her purse is taken from her with little resistance, intoxicated as she is. “Claire. You don’t have work tomorrow Claire.”

“I…don’t?…”

“Nope, you work on Wednesdays! Remember that?” 

Wednesdays…? But…

“You’re someone who works on Wednesday’s! Yes!” 

“But I…” 

No she…didn’t she have a full job?…

“You like to brag about being popular! You have a lot of friends too!”

“But she-I-”

“Claire would never look so respectable! Right Jigen?”

“Right.”

“See?”

“Yeah I’ve been to that grocery store she works in so many times! She loves being casual!”

Wrong? Wrong? She-they-he was wrong?

“And Claire wouldn’t be out at night like this! She’s too careful for that!”

“But…her boss…”

“Didn’t you know? Claire loves her boss and co-workers! She gets along sooo well with them! Now, are you really Claire?”

“Ugh…” no she-they weren’t Claire at all. Not at all…

The final nail in the coffin gets hit when Lupin speaks again “Besides I’m pretty sure Claire was busy watching soccer with her co workers tonight…” 

And almost immediately it’s like the disguise cracks. The identity begins to melt melt melt down the drain.

Their vision swims, the familiar feeling of fatigue of having one of their magic broken overwhelms them-him-her.

_“Why is convincing him always easier when he’s drunk?”_ they hear Lupin huff before everything turns black.

—————–

The next time they’re awake it takes a moment to recognize who they are right now. 

KID, the phantom thief. Male. Currently in one of the plainer forms. Dark haired. Purple eyes. An obscure face nobody can tell.

Yes. That’s them-him.

Him.

“Morning sleeping beauty! You gave us a hard time tracking you down!” Lupin’s voice comes through and KID recognizes it now because Lupin the third is someone KID the phantom thief knows. And one of the few people who he would trust enough to give them his secret.

They sometimes can’t understand KID’s reasonings of who he can and can’t trust. Well. It’s not really their place to understand. KID’s special like that, he’s not really them, yet they’re also him, but he’s a face with a will. They don’t have another face like that.

They don’t think so, at least. Maybe they had another? Once?

Nothing they would remember.

“What did you need me for?” KID drawls from where he’s laying against a ragged couch of a ragged old apartment, that definitely doesn’t belong to neither Lupin nor Jigen.

They briefly wonder what may have happened to the original owner. KID wants to ask, but he decides not to. 

“Well, apparently you’ve been in trouble lately!” Lupin chirps, all smiles. All too cheerful. 

They feel an immediate dread. KID only feels intrigue. He didn’t know he was in trouble. Did he piss off another mafia?

“Oh am I now?”

“Yep, apparently enough to abandon your civilian identity entirely!” 

Suddenly the atmosphere turns from relaxed to tense, even as Jigen places steaming chicken rice on an old, dusty coffee table.

“How long have you been KID now?”

The pause is uncomfortable. They’re scared. KID is calm. 

“And when will Kuroba Kaito come home?” a feminine voice speaks behind him.

They recognize it. KID doesn’t, and he turns to see a familiar yet unfamiliar face.

Nakamori Aoko looks at him with an unreadable gaze. Standing besides her is Kuroba Chikage who has a shine in her eyes that looks close to tears. Then Aoko speaks again, this time her voice soft.

“Who are you running from, Bakaito?”


	10. One Shot #10(AoKaiShinRan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol consumption. I do not support alcoholism.
> 
> In which Kaito can't deal with feelings and doesn't see himself good enough to be part of established AoShinRan even tho they love him.
> 
> Ship: AoKaiShinRan

“Aoko’s dating Ran and Shinichi.”

“Congratulations!” 

“And Aoko’s been- I mean. Aoko and they have been…”

“Take your time.”

“We have talked.”

“Hm-mm.”

“And we were wondering if you wanted to become part of our relationship as well.”

And now she’s completely lost him.

Looking at Ran and Shinichi doesn’t help. They look cautious but hopeful, Ran squeezing both of Shinichi’s and Aoko’s hands. Aoko and Shinichi squeezing back, clearly needing the support. 

Hm. Okay. 

He was prepared for this(somewhat) so the best course of action is…

“I’m sorry.” he says, toning his smile down so Aoko would think that way. “I’m not interested in the three of you like that. But I do hope we can be friends.”

Now that that’s done…

“You’re lying.”

Shit he forgot Kudou.

“No I’m not.” Kaito sighs, before a notification text chimes from his phone. Furuya-san calling him in. Lucky. They don’t have an excuse to keep him here.

“Well then, I’ve already paid for the drinks, Furuya-san’s calling me, bye!”

—————————-

“You absolute fool.” Furuya tells him the moment he comes to the location. Which is a bar. 

Kaito immediately knew this was going to be a ‘We’re going to have a nice honest chat while being drunk’ because that was their mutual suffering. Being honest was like pulling teeth. And sometimes they needed to do it in a private pub that’s away from others. 

Furuya and he have shared many secrets to each other here. They’re more friends, in that manner.

So he doesn’t really begrudge Furuya for apparently having listened in on the conversation he walked away from.

“Screw you too Furuya-san.” Kaito remarks, ordering himself a shot of tequila. So maybe he was a little angry about that. And maybe he was going to need a strong drink for this conversation.

“Why am I a fool anyway? Like you were any better with Akai.”

“You know that was different, jailbait. I actually hated him for one.”

“Don’t call me that, senpai.” if he’s working legally for the government now he isn’t a jailbait. “Well, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re a hypocrite.”

“Like that’s something we were ever ashamed of.”

“Fine.”

“So back to the important conversation at hand. You fool. You absolute coward. You’ve been talking my ear off about how much you like Mouri-chan’s and Kudou- kun’s legs and-”

Kaito glared. His whole face burning.

“-Don’t give me that look, you deserve this- And about Nakamori-chan’s ‘big strong arms that can probably carry me for days’ as you put it- why the hell didn’t you say yes?”

“Okay fine. So I’m a dumbass.”

“Absolutely.”

“….and probably a coward.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“But! I have good reasons!”

“Like?”

“For one, I’m not good enough for them.”

There is a beat of silence between them where Kaito takes that moment to downs his whole shot. Furuya seems to agree, because he orders another shot of Scotch, still his favorite when it comes to conversations neither party wants to have.

“And?”

“Well…that’s pretty much the only reason really.”

“You moron- you think that’s going to stop them? You could just try the relationship and let them decide wether you’re good enough or not.”

“But that’s a trap! A very nice trap but a trap and I’m not going to willingly walk into that one.”

“Excuse you, it’s the best trap.”

“Don’t bring your own experiences into this.”

Furuya simply downs his drink instead of answering, clearly amused by Kaito’s antics.

“So anyways, I’m not falling for that trap.”

“And if you’re falling for another one?”

Another beat of silence.

“Shit.”

—————————-

(A month later)

“Now what do you say?”

“Furuya-san’s always right.”

“And?”

“I was being an idiot.”

“Aaaaaand?”

“Yeah fine they love me and we’re in a relationship.”

“Good. If I could I would frame this entire audio.”

“I think I should call Akai-san for you- oh he’s here already.”

“Dammit Shuichi I’m getting payback here.”


	11. One Shot #11(ShinRan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time trying to write Ran and I tried to do it as her being a badass will probably rewrite someday who knows?
> 
> Ship: ShinRan. They're the one canonical ship I respect.

“I don’t like to use guns after all.” the girl said casually, bringing her fists up and getting into position again.

By the time Gin was pulling out his revolver still calm as ever in the face of Mouri Ran- _because they don’t know she’s deal with worse-_ Amuro Tooru, or who she had thought was Amuro Tooru, had untied Conan-kun and the other children.

Well. She knows very well Edogawa Conan isn’t who he says he is either. Problem is it’s much harder to gather evidence that a child isn’t who he says he is compared to gathering evidence for a person who is disguising as a child. 

_Did I seem that weak?_

In frustration she propels herself forward, parallel to the ground, and in a speed that matches against the gun this “Gin” was holding-because she knows of weapons, of how fast she would have to be against a bullet- and uses her legs to sweep the other of his feet.

It takes no time at all to immediately throw herself ontop of the other man, dislocate the wrist holding the gun, and sock him in the throat when the other looks like he’s about to yell. 

_Do I look like a useless heroine Shinichi?_

“We’re going to have a talk after this.” she speaks, voice directed both at “Amuro Tooru” and “Edogawa Conan”.

**“Yes ma’am.”** is the satisfying response she gets back.

————————

“I see. So those were Organization members.” 

“Yes.”

“And you were an undercover agent pretending to be one of them for four years, but then got discovered.”

“Unfortunately so.”

“…”

“Shinichi?”

“Eh?”

“We’re working on this together from now on. Do you understand?”

“…”

“Shinichi.”

“Y-yes.”

Ran nods in satisfaction. Good. Now they can officially catch up. ‘Conan’ may have always been by her side, but that only means Shinichi knew everything that was going on with her. All the while she was left in the dark.

Now they both get to have an open communication that goes both ways.

————————

“You know it was cute how you hid behind your mother as Conan.”

“Ran-”

“Shinichi. You can take me to all the romantic candle lit dinners you want after me, Heiji and KID make fun of you.” speaking of which. “KID pass me another one of those ‘Conan photos’.”

The famous international phantom thief grins, handing said photos over from across the table. Ran takes them and flips through the album to decide where she should put these. The album is named ‘Childhood Round 2′. 

“Oh, also don’t think I haven’t noticed those snipers chasing after you.”

She feels satisfaction as she hears the thief groan in misery and Heiji cackle.

Ran isn’t blaming Shinichi for keeping it all a secret, no. She’s more than happy that he’s safe and with her, more than anything.

But who said she couldn’t be a little petty?

Shinichi should be grateful she hasn’t said anything to Sonoko, or her father. 


	12. One Shot #12(Kaito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei. Canon divergence, Panic attacks that might not be accurately depicted, writing gets slowly lazier.
> 
> Ships: AoKai, ShinRan, Akam

Haro was a very good boi and the only reason Kaito didn’t melt away the spare key into Amuro Tooru’s apartment. And maybe because of the free food. And maybe because the criminal-but-actually-secretly-a-PSB-agent was a goldmine for information Kaito can’t really find otherwise.

And maybe. Just maybe. Because he was getting a little lonely.

Which is stupid as hell all things considered. Amuro Tooru’s apartment is the last place he should be considering a safe house, much less a place to find friendly, quiet company. Especially since the other is secretly part of the law enforcement. 

But he didn’t try to unmask KID. Not even when said thief was in the white suit, cape put aside, sitting right on his couch.

Instead he had the same expression he wears when looking at Haro...

Which makes Kaito positively sure he’s being treated like a stray dog instead of an international criminal.

He’s not sure wether he should be offended or grateful that he’s endearing enough to not be perceives as a threat.

\--------------------------

“Good evening KID-kun.” Amuro greets him that evening on bench park, Haro letting out excited yips as he sprints towards the thief, immediately jumping into the others arms. At first, he had worried about his doves, but when Tama and the rest seemed to approve of Haro, Kaito had immediately ran out of excuses not to love the dog. Well, he still complains about the dog fur he has to clean out sometimes. 

It’s part of why he doesn’t do these visits in his KID costume anymore. The meticulous washing and maintenance he had done to the suit was more than enough to deal with once. Never again.

Sometimes he wonders if that’s part of why Amuro had sicced Haro on him the first time they had met at the bench near his apartment. Just so he would get rid of the eye catching suit whenever they had their meetups. Well, he certainly had his goal achieved if that’s so.

Though he had to debate between wearing casual lighter clothes in front of Amuro Tooru or the darker clothes. Mostly because of Haro. White fur didn’t go well with dark clothes after all. 

“Evening Amuro-san~” he says, keeping his tone light and cheerful, not bothering to greet him with a flourish or a magic trick. Such greetings were reserved for first and last meetings. He had done so with Amuro before, convinced that it would be the last time they’d meet, that New Years time.

Alas, life doesn’t go the way people want it to.

He sits on the farthest side from Amuro, Haro continuously licking his face and really messing up his Poker Face with giggles all the while. After sitting down, he lets out a coo, and soon enough Haro is distracted by the doves that swarm the place in front of them, jumping off from his lap.

After that, they sit in silence. Watching Haro and the doves play together, and the water ripple under the moon light. 

“So, any injuries this time?”

“Nothing too bad~ Though the others gave me a run for my money. They always force me to get more creative to get to the finish line.”

But it’s nice that he didn’t need the intervention of Akako or luck this time. He had gotten out of it all himself, this time around. Which meant he was getting better. 

Just one small step closer to his goal.

“Hm,” Amuro hums. “Yet you like how it improves you, don’t you?”

He surpassed a shiver at the knowing tone.

Too long. You’ve been doing these visits for too long. Why haven’t you stopped? It would be so easy. Stop before he finds out more-  
He makes a pleasant hum in response, not giving indication to his discomfort.

“Well, of course. Any artist would want to be able break out of their canvas, wouldn’t they?”

Amuro seems to sense his discomfort anyway, making an agreeing hum, and letting it go.

Which presses on all of Kaito’s suspicions really, because he knows he’s slowly trying to figuring you out this should be the last time the information you might get isn’t worth it back out-  
“A ‘Crane’ decided to make a visit.” Amuro speaks.

“I heard they’re opportunistic feeders.” 

“This one certainly was. Ate quite a bit .” they bought a weapon from the Black Org.  
“Hm.” which means Kaito will have to be more careful. Nothing big. “Wonder what a crane would find around Tokyo to eat, they’re usually aggressive aren’t they?” what kind of weapon?  
They continue speaking in riddles like that, and Kaito gets the information he wants out of it. The organization had decided to give away a poison that is apparently effective, but they themselves hadn’t find it useful enough. Apparently, it was the same drug they had used for Kudou Shinichi. APTX 4869. And apparently, they wanted ‘Crane’, who is the scientist of the Animal Organization, to try and modify it. Apparently lacking themselves a certain ‘Sherry’. 

And apparently that same ‘Crane’ has decided they were wanted to test it out on live human subjects.

Kaito closes his eyes.

Having already planned where his next heist would be, he now has to worry about bystanders being effected by this poison. Not only that, he needs to make a plan against the poisons true effects being found out, and thus putting ‘Sherry’ and Kudou as well as innocent bystanders in danger of death. 

He can work with that.

Already plans are forming in his mind.

“So, should I bring some dog treats for next time?” 

The arrangement between them wasn’t without it’s give and take, after all. Furuya gave him information on the Animal Organization whenever they came in contact with the criminal syndicate he’s undercover in, and Kaito gave tips on whatever places Furuya himself doesn’t have a hand on.

Which means Kaito doesn’t give much.

Honestly it’s kind of unnerving how little Kaito has to do in return. The first time he had bought this up however, Amuro had only told him the following;

‘As an adult I don’t need that much help. You, however, are a college student, so you’re going to naturally have to rely on others.’  
Tch.

He had probably said that to sound cool. Kaito, however, knew well enough that he wouldn’t have accepted help from other older parties either.

“I’m sure Haro would appreciate them.” Amuro replied, meaning he would probably ask info from him at a later date.

Kaito stays there a bit longer before leaving, blowing a whistle that makes two of the doves that belong to him come from the crowd. Haro whines after him but ultimately stays with his owner. 

He feels Amuro’s piercing gaze till he’s left the area entirely.

\--------------------------

The heist preparations are going well. More or less the same as any other. Even better, there were no detectives this time, which didn’t actually make things any better but it also didn’t make things any harder either. The KID taskforce were an adaptive group that got more and more creative after each heist after all, and for all he acted confident he always preferred that they weren’t aware he’s there in the first place.

So the heist was going as usual. He went through the entire area in a simple disguise that didn’t require a face mask. Which meant he had to go for someone that more or less had the same build as him.

Unsurprisingly the options were all petite woman. He wasn’t against it, but he didn’t like making a repeat of the same trick enough that it creates a pattern, especially considering that even Tantei-kun had commented on how often he’s been dressed as a women now. Not only did it made him self conscious it also made him aware that as much as he’s skilled he’s closer to getting figured out as well. His profile will soon be easier to taken into account.

And he can’t have that. 

Next time, he tells himself. Next time you will come up with something better. Some new mixture of makeup. Thick makeup perhaps. Some trick with face tapes...  
He will be disguised as one of the guests, per usual. He had thoroughly studied their habits and background beforehand this time, her connections. Deviance from the plan or the backup plans wasn’t an option. Consequences are, per usual, death, though this time it’s the death of others is also a consequence. Again, nothing new. But it doesn’t happen often.

He sets more than half a dozen wire traps. Maybe more than needed. But just in case. The entire show is set up to be animal themed more or less, though he might not get the chance to use the animal themed setups. Half of it is preparation for the uninvited guests while the other for his more than welcome audience.

Memorizing the numbers of everyones ID is a no brainer task.

Synthetic skin for fingertips. Just in case.

Several distraction dummies prepared. Just in case.

Add in some party poppers. Flash bombs. Sleep bombs. Smoke bombs.

He’s went before hand to check out all the advantage points they might use to shoot at him or others.

It doesn’t feel enough.

Akako’s warning echoes in his head.

“Lucifer has spoken of Cranes being gobblers, and of the inconveniences of having a small stature. I’m sure you know best what that may mean, Kuroba-kun.”  
It doesn’t feel enough.

\--------------------------

Burning burning burning too hot-  
It wasn’t enough.

He holds onto his conscious as best as he can as he makes a getaway from the window. 

Crane’s plans were foiled.

But that wasn’t enough to stop them from achieving their goal. 

He still remembers struggling to breathe the moment the dart had found it’s way to his throat.

Liquified.

Will I die?  
\--------------------------

It’s complete and utter luck that the APTX still has that malfunction to it that causes shrinkage.

He had managed to make sure the place he lands in gets set on fire as soon as he manages to throw his half shrunk form away, and fell unconsciousness at the very least.

It’s complete and utter bad luck, in his opinion, that Amuro Tooru comes to the scene before anyone else.

He’s still half delirious, still getting used to being small again. No matter how much he tries to scramble away he only gets tangled up in the now overly large suit. No amount of over preparedness prepares him for the bumbling mess he is.

He was counting on not becoming like this in the first place.

He’s still too hot hot hot when Amuro places his palm over the entire upper half of his face, so he can’t stop himself from leaning against something blessedly cool.

“Come now.” is muttered in a calm tone. “You’re tired, and very weak. There is nothing you can do against me.”

Kaito wants to defy that. He really, really does.

But he is tired.

But he is weak.

So he lets the now nearly gigantic man pick him up, cradle him.

He falls unconscious again to the sound of a rhythmic heart beat.

\--------------------------

When he wakes up again, it’s with a panic.

He’s small too small too vulnerable too much of an easy target and he’s too hot he’s burning he can’t breathe breathe breathe-  
“Kaito.” he hears a deep masculine voice and he thinks of being at the wrong end of a gun being in a cell being handcuffed sees Aoko staring at him with blank dull eyes bleeding from his mouth-  
“Kaito.” is said yet again, this time with the snap of fingers in front of his face that make him gasp at the loudness of it. “Kaito, breathe.”

There is the familiar whine of an animal besides them.

Kaito can’t breathe.

“Can I touch you?”

No. No he needs escape options no-

“Okay, I won’t touch you. Can you hear me?”

“Hn-” this time the gasp he lets out is wet. He nods.

“Try following my breathing, alright?”

He hears an exasperated inhale that is loud enough for him to hear.

He tries to copy, choking when his lungs open in relief. “Hhh-”

An exhale, just as exasperated enough for him to hear. Slow enough for him to follow. “Ha-coff-”

It continues like that for five minutes. Kaito keeps counting the seconds in his head. Five minutes and thirty five seconds. 

He can finally see the stoic expression of Amuro Tooru.

“Ugh.” he groans, as suddenly his vision is disrupted by Haro. “Haro, no.” he protests weakly as the dog, unheeding of his suffering licks at his tear tracks- he hadn’t even noticed he was crying. That explains the slight blurriness of his vision.

“I’m going to be making food for the both of us.” Amuro tells him calmly, as though nothing unusual is going on. As though KID in child form didn’t just have a panic attack in what was definitely the older mans bed.

Which is honestly fine by Kaito. He’s embarrassed as it is. 

“I need to make a phone call.” he croaks, keeping Haro away with one hand and rubbing his now baby face with the other, throat feeling scratchy and sticky. He needs to call Aoko to keep her at bay with bigger lies. And then immediately call Jii. And mom. Needs to make arrangements.

“You can do it after food and water.” a pause. “It’s four sixty five in the morning. New life crisis can wait till after a full stomach and a clearer head.”

In silent agreement, Kaito heaves a sigh. 

Right. Escape plans for later.

\--------------------------

“I hate you.” Kaito speaks blankly.

Amuro dares to look amused while they’re parked right in front of the freaking Kudou Mansion.  
“This is the equivalent of a death sentence.” He continues talking because that’s all he can do. There are no escape routes. The door is locked. There is barely anyone walking around and he knows the moment he tries to cause a scene he’s risking too many things “You could have just left me at the address I gave you.”

“And risk you try to handle things by yourself?” the older men answers lightly. “Not a chance.”

Hypocrite.

“Please.” he tries.

“No can do, Fujiyama Hara-kun.” Amuro repeats his refusal, his sunny-cruel smile not leaving his face as he stresses on the fake name. 

Kaito should have made his escape the moment he had woken up.

“I can’t trust them.” he tries again anyway, not bothering to look up this time, his grip on his seatbelt tightening. “I barely trust you.” not past tense, stupid as it is. He still stupidly trusts Amuro Tooru whose real name he doesn’t know.

“See, Fujiyama-kun.” the other starts after a moment of silence. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but this isn’t a situation you should deal with alone.”

“I have my own allies.” he flatly protests, still not looking up.

“Whom you barely communicate with.”

Damn PSB and his observant attitude.

“As I was saying,” He continues, ignoring the shrunken international phantom thief. “Not only is this something you should be dealing with alone, but you can access information not only on the cure, but on your adversaries easier.” 

‘Hara’ keeps his silence.

“Faked documentation, birth certificate and passport comes easy for the Kudou’s. And they’re welcoming people.” Amuro continues to list off. 

“Both Kudou Yusaku and Kudou Yukiko have many connections, wether they are legal or not. I think the latter is more true.” he adds. “They’ve repeatedly shown to have taken a liking to your predecessor. I think Yusaku-san may have known who he was.”

His head snaps up in shock, this time looking directly into the NOC’s eyes.

“He hasn’t told anyone, however. Not even to his own son.” Amuro tilts his head. “And if you’re uncomfortable at the idea of living in the Kudou Mansion, they have many other allies in the know. You have different options for living arrangements, however limited they might be.”

Silence reigns over the car.

Kaito finally lets out a long sigh.

“Okay. Fine. But I’m making my escape as soon as I decide I don’t like it.”

The other actually grins, and much to the others astonishment, unlocks the car doors.

Huh. No trust issues whatsoever with Kaito?

“Get your stuff. I will be leaving you at the door.”

\--------------------------

Kudou Yukiko is far too much energy. Nothing he can’t match up with. But she’s still a little too much. He thinks her and his own mom would get along and set several houses on fire in the process.

It makes him veer quite a bit how much Kudou Yusaku really looks like Kuroba Touichi. He’s seen the man from the photos, but still. He’d never expect for the other to look so similar. He seemed understanding of Kaito’s hidden shock, however, and doesn’t force an interaction to happen between them.

Edogawa Conan, AKA, Kudou Shinichi, is someone he ended up having to get a full confrontal of directly. He was nosey. Too nosey. And while Kaito’s adapted enough to control his Poker Face, he’s still a little too much, just like his mother.

Haibara Ai is the most easier to deal with. He’s disguised as Sherry, once before. But that’s still not enough to make her familiar. And he prefers that over faces who have a knowing glint in their eye over different parts of him.

She’s more professional in attitude as well. His sharp jibes, and veiled threats reminded him of Akako. He hopes the two of them will never meet.

Still it’s made clear that he’s...simply not part of this mansion. Agasa seems friendly enough, but considering the amount of explosion that happens in the mans lab, Kaito thinks that would be an additional stress he doesn’t have to deal with.

Discussion happens. Kudou doesn’t want someone with escaping and disguising skills like him to be going too far. 

Which somehow translates to him ending up being housemates with Okiya Subaru, the supposedly dead Akai Shuichi.

\--------------------------

He hears a brief phone call.

“Give that brat any reason to run and I will make your life hell Akai.” the unusually dark voice of Amuro Tooru growls out. And right after that it’s hung up on Akai’s face, who gives a look with a raised eyebrow to Kaito.

Kaito shrugs, ignoring the warm feeling that bubbles up in his chest.

\--------------------------

Almost immediately he makes himself scarce. No. He doesn’t try to escape.

He just makes sure his presence over the apartment is barely there.

He cleans up after himself quick enough. Only appears to cook for himself. Barely interacts with the men, and the other doesn’t force him to. Which he appreciates.

It’s much quite and calmer compared to the Kudou Mansion.

But still.

“Do I make you nervous KID-kun?” the man drawls out from where he’s slouched against the couch. Head propped on an open palm.

Kaito tilts his head in consideration for a bit, debating on wether he should answer honestly or not.

“You know, I find this attitude kind of hurtful. You weren’t like this with Amuro Tooru.” 

“...You have the eyes of a sniper.”

“...”

“It feels like you’re about to snipe me every time you look at me.”

“....So I set off your danger instincts.”

“...Yes.”

“...”

The absolutely devastated look that immediately graces Akai’s features is almost enough to make Kaito let out a nervous giggle.

\--------------------------

Eventually, Kaito can’t help it.

“What the hell are you eating?”

“Watch your language.”

Ignoring Akai’s reprimand Kaito continues speaking. “No, really, this is what you’re living on?” he demands. “Really?” 

The mask of Okiya Subaru frowns at him.

“Throw that to the trash I’m cooking you something better.”

\--------------------------

“He’s too much like you.” Akai dryly tells Amuro by the time he visits.

“Explains why the apartment and you look less like garbage.” The other flatly tells him and then gives a smile to Kaito. “Congratulations on manhandling him.”

“I should be given a medal for it.” ‘Hara’ dead pans.

Akai looks extra sullen enough that it makes him crack a grin.

\--------------------------

“KID huh?” Hattori Heiji remarks after spending only a day with him. “Yer doin’ a far bettah job than Kudou at actin’.” he jabs a thumb at the said glaring shrunken detective.

Kaito’s immensely impressed. He knew the Tantei-han was a formidable opponent. But still, uncovering his identity within a day of meeting him? That’s impressive.

“It’s not a competition. He has zero acting skills.”

And almost immediately he has becomes friends with the detective of the west.

No, he’s not sure how it happened either.

He does know that, although he’s not used to the way Hattori makes him enjoy the littlest things in life with his abrupt and often purposeless visits, he doesn’t mind them either.

\--------------------------

“Your acting skills are horrendous.” ‘Hara’ tells ‘Conan’. “I’ve noticed it before, but it’s painful to watch every day. You’re getting acting lessons from now on.” 

Edogawa Conan’s protests are outvoted by everyone else. The brat should feel lucky, getting personally taught by KID-sama himself.

\--------------------------

It’s not too hard to pretend to be a child around the Shounen Tantei-dan, or within the Elementary school. He shows off a few of his magic tricks, and then has fun as the fresher critics attempt to analyze them and do it themselves. 

Perhaps out of spite, he also secretly teaches them some classic tricks. And how to pick a lock, or get out of handcuffs. 

He’s never been more proud watching Edogawa Conan get pranked with the group effort of three children.

“I want to adopt them.” he neutrally tells Haibara.

“Get in line.” Haibara replies to ‘Hara’.

\--------------------------

Mouri Ran has a suspicious glint in her eyes.

She can tell, he thinks. But isn’t confrontational about it. 

She’s brave, he thinks, watching her take down armed men.

Her appearance reminds her of Aoko, but personality wise they’re quite different. Ran’s violence was more controlled, for one. And she was more gentle too, patient and kind. There is no blunt bone in her if he’s being honest. 

“She’s though, huh.” he mutters.

“Yeah, she’s the Karate champion after all.” Kudou says thoughtlessly.

‘Hara’ pauses, giving a good long stare at the other shrunken teen.

“...What?”

“....I feel sorry for Ran-nee-chan.” he says, making sure to sound disappointed and sad as much as he can. Haibara gives him a pat on the shoulder as a means of showing solidarity.

Kudou looks as though he’s not sure wether he should be offended or not.

\--------------------------

He can’t stop himself from harmlessly pranking the Sleeping Kogoro. Amuro Tooru looks at him with a raised eyebrow as said detective’s yell about his beer being replaced by water gets heard from his Agency above Poirot Cafe.

“You’re a menace.” the older man tells him.

‘Hara’ gives a conspiratorial grin in response.

\--------------------------

Ran quirks an eyebrow at him, setting of all his paranoid nerves.

“I think she knows about us.” ‘Hara’ informs ‘Conan’ at some point. “She just doesn’t have the evidence for it.”

‘Conan’ pauses, eyes narrowing at the other.

“I’m not telling you to tell her. That would be stupid.” ‘Hara’ speaks. “Just letting you be aware.”

\--------------------------

Kaito had meant it when he had said he didn’t need to tell her.

But whatever, he’s glad to not have Mouri Ran as an enemy.

Though she seems to like confronting him too much.

“Really, you’re like an exact copy of Shinichi.” she informs him. “You two could have pretended to be twins.”

“I can’t stand his nosiness.” Kaito informs her dryly.

She nods in solemn understanding.

“Stop recruiting people against me.” Kudou mutters.

“That’s the thing though, everyone is already against you Tantei-kun.”

He ignores the indignant huff. Serves him right.

\--------------------------

Whole of two months pass since he’s shrunk. He gets the chance to visit Amuro’s apartment again.

He’s missed Haro far too much. His own doves aren’t enough company because of the dog.

“Kuroba Kaito.” he says quietly. from where he sits next to the older man. Still small. Still a child. 

The man twitches. The only indication of his surprise.

Kaito keeps his gaze forward.

“...Furuya Rei.”

Perhaps a bit awkwardly, Kaito scoots closer to the other and leans in more, closing his eyes. 

Feels safer.

\--------------------------

The first time he meets Sera Masumi they both get into a staring match.

And after that she forces him to go to several different 'cute’ outfits and yeah, maybe he deserves that.

\--------------------------

Suzuki Sonoko isn’t intimidating. Well, she is. Not as much as her boyfriend is to Kaito however.

\--------------------------

He decides to admit his real name to the others during a rare sleepover.

“You told Furuya-san first?” Kudou speaks, sounding weirdly betrayed.

“Favoritism.” Akai intones from where he’s eating actual food.

“Why are you so offended?” Kaito asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Haibara sighs, long and drawn out. Rei snickers in genuine amusement. Heiji doesn’t bother hiding his wheezing laughter.

“Don’t worry Kudou-kun, I don’t plan to steal him from you.” Rei speaks, then perhaps because of how Heiji’s laughing, is unable to control his snickering again.

Kaito tilts his head, unable to control his confusion. 

Ran shakes her head from where she’s sleepily drinking grey tea.

\--------------------------

“Kaito!” Aoko immediately whispers upon seeing him.

He shouldn’t have been anywhere near Ekoda. He was trying to get rid of a trail when he got off at the station.

Momentarily freezing is enough for his chaser to catch up and suddenly lift him off the ground, hand pressed against his mouth.

Last thing he sees is the widened eyes of both Aoko and Saguru.

\--------------------------

“Ugh.” he wakes up, disoriented. 

Before panic could set in, he recognizes the familiar cologne of the familiar inner details of the moving car he’s in.

“Kaito.” Rei’s voice calls, making him slump against the seat he’s on in relief. “We’re heading back to the Kudou Mansion.” he helpfully informs.

“Hm.” Kaito hums. “Thanks dad.” he mutters, ignoring the familiar feminine gasp as he goes back to sleep.

\--------------------------

Aoko knows. Saguru knows. Life sucks.

“Aoko can’t believe you tried to keep the KID thing on top of this from her!” Aoko says, hands on her hips, glaring him down. “Aoko would have helped!”

“Stupid Chibi Bakaito!”

Saguru nods in agreement.

“I just woke up from being sedated, can you give me grief later?” 

“No.”

He sighs.

“By the way.” Aoko says, a grin stretching over her face. “You called Amuro-san ‘Dad’.”

.

He really should have run when he had the chance.

\--------------------------

Neither Kaito nor Rei really talk to each other for a while after that.

That is until the Kudou’s forcefully lock them in a room together.

“...”

“...”

“So...” Kaito begins. Awkwardly. “...we can forget that happened?”

“I’m not against you viewing me as a parental figure.” Rei intones. “I just...” he looks away. “Never really seen myself like that. Suppose I see you more as this annoying little brother.” a beat of silence. “Not going to lie, I’d make a rather terrible parent.”

Kaito huffs a laugh at that, the atmosphere around them loosening in tension. “Well, I guess you do fit the role of a big brother well.” 

Rei quirks a smile at that, before his expression falls again. “...More than that..” he begins, hesitant. Kaito waits patiently. 

“I used to have a childhood friend, someone who may as well have been the only connection I had to a past.”

Kuroba Touichi’s life and death is no secret.

However, Kaito doesn’t think many will get the chance to hear the life and death of Morofushi Hiromitsu.

For the third time in his life, the first being at his father’s funeral, the second being when he woke up as a shrunken teen, he cries.

And maybe there are more emotional conversations but that’s a private matter.

\--------------------------

Akai Shuichi has always had trouble understanding the reasoning behind others emotions. 

However, judging by the fact that he’s eating convenience store noodles(though they are good) while Kaito cooks himself food, stoic and silent much like the first time the tiny magician came here, Rei and Kaito must have had a talk.

“I’m not mad at you.” Kaito informs him after a beat, a slight edge of guilt in his voice. “Not for the reasons Rei is. That’s not my place. I’m just feeling conflicted.”

“Alright.” Shuichi intones, understanding. 

He’s at least glad the bridge between him and Kaito hasn’t been burned off. He doesn’t think he would have tried to chase after the other.

\--------------------------

“So what do you think about Rei and Akai getting together?”

Yukiko claps her hands in glee together. Kudou looks particularly mischievous. 

Haibara has a terrifying smirk on her face.

‘Forgive me Rei, Akai.’ Kaito thinks to himself. ‘This is for your own good.’  
\--------------------------

Somehow being shrunk got everything done faster. 

Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito are now back to their original sizes. With a few after effects set upon them. 

Which was fine, honestly. He’s just very glad not to be small again.

Shiho decides to stay as Haibara Ai, having decided she wants to have a redo on her own life. 

Kaito will never get used to getting called ‘Kaito-nii-san’ by her.

Aoko calls him an idiot in tears before giving him a kiss.

Kuroba Chikage stands awkwardly in the sidelines, having taken part in the organizations downfall but looking as though she doesn’t know what to do with herself.

And you know what?

Kaito decides he can put the ‘Poker Face’ bullshit to rest. Just for that moment.

Just to give his own damn mother a hug, however stiffly and tearfully it gets returned.

\--------------------------

Unsurprisingly, Vermouth, the coward, goes into hiding. Occasionally sending letters from who knows where along with gifts.

Having seen what a grudge can do to a man like Rei, Kaito decides to let this one go.

\--------------------------

“I am so glad they’re finally together.” Sera sighs. “But do they have to be so lovey dovey?”

“Are they?” Kaito retorts back.

Sera snorts. “Well my brother certainly is.” 

“Ah.” Kaito wouldn’t know. Despite having lived with the man, he has never been as close to Akai as he was to Rei. “Well, Rei seems normal. Maybe your brother was secretly a sap all along.”

“Oh no.” Sera deadpan. “I’m not ready for these secret revelations. Whatever will I do?” 

Kaito cracks a grin in response, and puts Haro on Sera’s lap from his, causing her to yelp indignantly.

Haro is still very much a good boi.

\--------------------------

(ive gone through space and time while writing this. ive dedicated the whole night to writing this. good night.)


	13. One Shot #13(Heiji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitou KID’s ultimate weakness. Genuine affection and friendship AKA Heiji

“…Oi KID, ‘ow long are ya plannin’ to not speak up?”

Kaito momentarily feels himself freeze up before relaxing. Sheesh, this guy.

“Geez Tantei-han why are you always so direct? Even Conan-kun bothers to be discreet.”

At this Heiji looks sheepish, scratching his cheek. Then he pulls up a chair to sit besides Kaito in the cafe, putting his book bag on the side. _‘So he managed to get the book he wanted after all’_ Kaito observes.

“But ya like my ‘onesty. ‘Sides, ah’m actually getting better at that.” 

He absent mindedly replies at that. “Yeah suppose you are right.” then pauses.

“Wait, since when did I tell you I like your honesty?”

Heiji hums “Musta been mutterin’ to yerself.” 

“…”

Kaito was in fact muttering.

“You detectives are so damn nosey.” he deadpans before loudly slurping his boba tea, looking away the hide the embarrassment he feels. Heiji wasn’t supposed to hear _that._

“Oh? Were ya actually tryin’ ta hide it?” the Osakan cheekily asks, a large grin forming on his face. “Ne, ne KID?”

“You’re insufferable.” Kaito deadpans. 

“Ah know ya love me~”

Ridiculous. 

“How about you just tell me what you lot need from me already so we can get this over with.” Kaito huffs. He hadn’t taken Hattori Heiji for someone who plays around the bush, considering the detectives direct and forward nature.

“…Ah jus’ wanted ta hang out with ya tho’?” 

Kaito blinks, glancing at the detective from under his own baseball cap.

Dark ocean eyes blink back in confusion, as though Kaito said the strangest thing.

“…Huh.”

Heiji then chuckles. “What, nevah hang’ out with friends?”

“I do, actually.” Kaito comments dryly. 

Well. He did. Definitely.

“Yer lying. That’ so sad.”

No wait. There is a misunderstanding.

“It’s not like I don’t have friends!” Kaito protests. Aoko counted! And, uh…Keiko? No wait she’s more Aoko’s friend. Akako goes from murder to toying for my own amusement in a blink of an eye, Hakuba….was Hakuba.

Okay so maybe he only considers Aoko a friend.

Heiji sighs.

“Besides, even if I don’t have that many friends, that doesn’t make it your job to be mine now, does it?” Kaito drawls, calming down after realizing his outburst. Poker face. Right. Damn it. Don’t hand over your cards to a detective.

“Well ah wanna be yer friend tho’.”

Kaito thinks he’s slowly losing his sanity.

“Tantei-han.” Kaito begins, slowly, in order to ensure the other detective understands. “You’re a detective.”

“Yea?”

“I’m a thief.”

“A harmless one all things considered.”

“You realize I don’t shy from bringing harm if it means escape right?”

“Well, ya go out of yer way to prevent murder, and have never committed murder before as fa’ ah’m concerned. So yer harmless.”

“Wow that bar is so low its touching the sand.”

“Listen” Heiji begins. “S’not like ah attend yer heists anyway, right? And ah nevah mention ya to ta othas.”

He’s not lying.

“So there ain’t a reason why we couldn’ be friends.” a beat, then the other continues. “‘less yer scared of a lil friendship.”

“I’m not-” Kaito feels too shaken to speak properly. “I’m not scared! It’s not like you can trap me-”

“Ah’m not plannin’ to.”

“-So there is no way you can intimidate me.”

“Wasn’ trying ta.”

“…”

“…”

“Ugh, yes, we’re friends.” Kaito sighs putting a tired hand over his eyes.

“Nice!” Heiji grins. “C’mon! Ah’m gonna show ya the best parts ‘round Osaka!”

—————————–

It’s been about three hours of Kaito getting strung along, Heiji being careful about not revealing him all the while.

Which made him have weird feelings he will not address.

But overall, it was the least tense human interaction he ever had.

“Ah.” Kaito speaks out. “I kind of need to…be somewhere.” he speaks, unsure how to go about, well, _leaving._

“Aw a’ight.” Heiji says easily.

He waits for the catch. It doesn’t come.

“Ahou, ah said ah ain’t catchin’ ya!”

Kaito puts his hands up, muttering ‘Sorry sorry’.

“Jus’ come visit sometime a’ight?” 

“Right.” he mutters and…leaves.

If that was the right thing to do.

—————————–

The next time he visits he throws an burner phone at Heiji.

“For…better planning.” he explains. Then, he adds “And if you…idk, want to text me sometime?”

In response, he gets stared at for a long while before a grin breaks across the others face.

“Thanks man.”

“It’s because we’re friends now or whatever, don’t make it weird.”

“Ah ain’ makin’ it weird.”

“Then stop looking at me like that!”


	14. One Shot #14(Kudou Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not mentioned at all in canon. Implied Traveling as coping mechanism?
> 
> Speculation on how and why Shinichi’s parents left when he turned 14. 
> 
> No parent bashing I actually see and love the trust Shinichi has with his parents, some details in the end notes of my thoughts.

_‘The culprit claims to use a technique he has read from a mystery novel-’_

_“Kudou Yusaku you are my inspiration! You may as well be the co-author of this crime scene I’ve made even!”_

_“It wasn’t until I had read that novel that I understood what I had to do. It was the only way-”_

“Yu-chan.” Yukiko’s voice cuts through his memories, making him turn to his wife from where he’s seated on the couch.

His beloved wife gives him a smile, looking happy for all the world.

But Yusaku knew that was an act. That he was troubling her with his own brooding. That there is no way she doesn’t know how he truly is, even if she’s willing to pretend for his own sake.

“You’ve been here all day!” she says. “Shinichi’s been asking after you! Though,” she gives a conspiratorial wink “We both know he would deny it.”

He feels something painful writhe in his chest.

His son. His son had been there to see the choices his readers did upon reading his novels. The choices they made, all based on the demons he let out on paper.

Maybe he should quit being a writer.

He should.

But he knows he would regret it, because for all that it bought suffering he loves writing mysteries. Loves the way he can communicate the ideas of plots that run in his head. He wants to keep that communication alive, values the positive impact his writing has as well.

But is it worth it in the end?

Yusaku thought he has been long past this. No, perhaps he never was. The demon of doubt, guilt and resentment that crawls in the back of his mind and resurfaces at inopportune times.

“There was a case today.” Yusaku says, trying, and failing to quirk a smile. “I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“Yusaku-”

“Yukiko.” he interrupts her. “I wonder, sometimes-I’m sure it’s the same old thing you’ve heard many times before already- but I wonder, if I could write about something else, anything else that doesn’t have murder in it if the world would have at least one less death. One less bad decision.”

 _Death that Shinichi’s father doesn’t indirectly cause_ he doesn’t say, but Yukiko hears it. 

Almost immediately her features are schooled into something neutral. Unreadable for everyone but not to him. Only Kuroba Touichi was the one book Yusaku couldn’t see even the title of.

“People make their own choices.” Yukiko tells him, and like its obvious she explains “And it doesn’t matter wether they would have been inspired by the fictional worlds you write. There was already something wrong with them or their life before they even heard of your name, or held that book. Something that you have no control over.”

And she lays the final nail in the coffin of facts. 

“You’re not a god, Yusaku, no matter how much foresight you may have. You don’t force people to commit murder, even if”

He sighs.

“I sometimes wonder, why such a smart woman like you puts up with me?” he tells her, finally managing to bring himself to smile. 

Yukiko laughs in response to that, simply telling him “Well, a secret makes a woman, woman, as an old friend of mine used to say.”

————————–

“Shinichi.” Shinichi looks up from where he’s pretending to nonchalantly read books when his mother comes in. 

The slightly worried look she gives him is nothing new, but not something he’s seen often in his 14 years of life. Which must mean his mother wants his opinion on making a possibly life changing decision that may affect him.

So he sits up straight, giving his full attention.

She sits besides him on the couch of the library, idling with the hem of her shirt a bit before she speaks. “I haven’t shared this with your father, but I’ve been thinking we could spend time away from Japan for a while.”

Shinichi nearly blanks out at that.

“It’s not a decision I’d make spontaneously. Perhaps it’s not the brightest of ideas but-” and she hesitates. “Perhaps it’s what he needs. You’ve…noticed how he’s been lately.”

And Shinichi had. There was always something there with his father, some kind of melancholy that he would often not notice. To be fair, his father did a good job of hiding it outside of the house, and sometimes in the house.

It seemed to be getting worse lately.

There were times his father would make mistakes in writing. Sometimes, there are times his writing would feel a bit forced. Not to mention the times he had shared with Shinichi some experimental writing he was trying to get his opinion.

Experimental writing that consisted more of fictional characters doing good deeds, a plot that doesn’t involve death.

It felt fake and all too forced and unlike dad. 

He had sighed when Shinichi had told him this.

And it unnerved him a bit.

But Shinichi was an experienced child of logic, even at the young age of 14, so it didn’t phase him that his father, who is someone he wants to catch up to one day, is very much human like he is.

“I understand.”

“…But you love Japan.” Yukiko speaks solemnly. “I don’t want to force unnecessary burden upon you, Shinichi.”

“Which is why I’m staying here.” Shinichi speaks. “You two can go ahead though. I want the house all to myself anyways.”

At this, he gets the pleasure of making his mom blink in surprise, before bursting into laughter.

————————–

“And you’re sure you’re alright with this?” Yusaku asks calmly as he stands in front of the airport with his wife, luggage in hand. Agasa was in front of them.

“Yeah yeah. Just don’t come back for a good while.”

Yusaku breathes then, and deciding to put his trust in his son and Agasa, smiles and turns around.

He’s not sure if he can truly escape his burdens. The uncaring editors who want to take bits and pieces from him no matter how many times. Those who take what he writes and twist it to their own fashion. 

His guilt of being the writer he wanted to be when he was young, a writer that can clearly share the demons that have been in his head since childhood.

But well. 

What does he have to lose from a change in scenery?

————————–

(It turns out traveling was exactly what he needed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The times we see Yusaku on-screen he is very calm, up until editors catch up to him. But I don’t think he was always that laid back, or that he is 24/7 laid back like that all the time. So I think him and Yukiko deciding to travel three years before canon may have been for more personal reasons,
> 
> Also I don’t think Agasa would have inform them of the Conan situation if he knew for sure he would lose Shinichi’s trust. As it is, Shinichi trusts them, and he trusts them as much as they trust him back.
> 
> Because they’re both human beings. 
> 
> And maybe I’m projecting past problems I had with writing before on Yusaku. I’m no world novelist, but I have been told before of how my ‘writing can inspire people to commit criminal actions’. 
> 
> People make their own decisions however, and writers are not responsible over the free will of the readers of their fictional writing. They’re not mind controllers.
> 
> Emphasis on the fictional. Sometimes there are writings that have the goal of altering a decision but I’m not focusing on that area.


	15. One shot #15(Groupchat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sera_Masumi has changed their name to Undercover_Lesbian]
> 
> [Haibara_Ai has changed their name to Detective_Sitter_2]
> 
> Detective_Sitter_2: The privilege of number one goes to Ran.
> 
> Groupchat fic

[Hattori_Heiji has added you to a groupchat]

[Hattori_Heiji has changed the groupchats name to {For Easier Communication}]

**Hattori_Heiji:** As the title says.

[Sera_Masumi has changed their name to Undercover_Lesbian]

[Haibara_Ai has changed their name to Detective_Sitter_2]

**Detective_Sitter_2:** The privilege of number one goes to Ran.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Hattori, this is a terrible idea.

**Hattori_Heiji:** I may have miscalculated. But I thought it would be easier to keep track of each other.

**Detective_Sitter_2:** And because you are bored and lonely?

**Hattori_Heiji:** If it's disruptive ya can always turn off the notifications.

**Detective_Sitter_2:** I'm far from complaining.

**Detective_Sitter_2:** I just don't have enough popcorn for this.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Hattori, know that whatever hell we're about to go through will be your fault

**Undercover_Lesbian:** I checked the members, who is the unknown number? And why is Ran and Sonoko not here?

**Hattori_Heiji:** Because this

**Kudou_Shinichi:** ?

[Unknown_User has attempted to leave]

[The Leave option has not been added by the Admin]

[Unknown_User has been blocked from leaving]

**Undercover_Lesbian:** .

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Is it nii-san?

**Hattori_Heiji:** No.

[Foreign entities are attempting to hack into Admin privileges]

[Foreign entities have been blocked and removed]

**Detective_Sitter_2:** ...I think I know who this is.

**Agasa_Hiroshi:** I'm sorry what is this?

[Foreign entities are attempting to hack into Admin privileges]

[Foreign entities have been blocked and removed]

**Agasa_Hiroshi:** Oh my. Is this what you needed those firewalls for Hattori-kun?

**Hattori_Heiji:** Yep.

**Unknown_User:** F*ck.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Who???

**Unknown_User:** Nobody.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Hattori, the tea.

**Hattori_Heiji:** Well.

**Unknown_User:** Hattori I will break into your house and steal all the family kendo sticks you have.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** KID???

[Unknown_User has disconnected]

**Hattori_Heiji:** Welp. Time to make sure the family heirlooms don't get stolen.

**Hakuba_Saguru:** What made you think this was a good idea?

**Hattori_Heiji:** He needs more friends.

**Hattori_Heiji:** Also he can’t afford to get a new burner phone.


	16. One Shot #16 (Nakamouri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kaito being kind of a hypocrite
> 
> Ship: Nakamouri, Ginzo x Kogoro

“Nakamori-keibu?” Kaito-kun calls out, sitting alongside the police inspector. 

Ginzo gives himself a brief time to lament over how Kaito has stopped being familiar with him a long time ago. There was a time he used to be called “Oji-san” by the kid. 

That was before Kuroba Touichi’s death.

After that, it seemed like Kaito subtly but noticeably became detached from everyone in his surroundings. Everyone but Aoko. It’s what makes Ginzo convinced that they were a match made in heaven. That even after he was gone, Kaito would stay for his daughter and take care of her.

Well.

There was still time for all that of course. They were both young after all, and Ginzo’s not one to push a relationship.

“Yes Kaito-kun?” he speaks, watching the kid purse his lips thoughtfully before speaking.

“Are you interested in the Sleeping Kogoro?”

Ginzo blinks. Once. Twice.

“Well…” he considers thoughtfully before answering “I was somewhat intrigued by how he had rose to fame in the last six months. But…”

“He was rather disappointing.” 

————–

_“A-choo!”_

_“Mou, Tou-san! You better not be coming down with a cold!” Ran says with concern._

_The bespectacled brat mutters what suspiciously sounds like ‘_ And here I thought idiots can’t catch a cold’.

_He was going to get back at the brat for that. On a later date._

————–

Insulting KID, being a heavy drinker and smoker…the way he dresses gives Ginzo the exact picture of a man who has never had his life together.

Well, Ginzo himself isn’t exactly one to talk admittedly. It can be argued that his efforts to catch the elusive phantom thief gets in the way of his efforts to be there for his daughter.

And maybe that’s another part of the man Ginzo finds himself interested in.

His ability to still have a close connection to his daughter despite his work as a homicide detective.

“So I’m rather intrigued by how he does it.” 

“Does what?” Kaito asks, tilting his head to the side. His expression has a familiar blankness to it, meaning that he has thoughts he wants to share, or is currently conducting a magic trick that nobody else can see. An illusion, a play.

Thinking of Kaito like that makes him think of KID though, so Ginzo leans towards the former.

“There a reason you’re so interested?” he asks neutrally, playfully raising an eyebrow and causing a sheepish grin to form on the teens face. 

“Oh, no particular reason! I was just wondering if you were making friends your age.”

Ginzo furrows his brows at that. “I’d say my social life is doing fine.”

“Is it?” the magician speaks, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Name the last time you’ve been social with someone outside of your professional environment then.” 

He draws a blank.

Okay. Maybe Kaito has a point. And maybe his efforts with the KID Taskforce is getting more in the way of his life than he thought it did.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about any of that if you don’t want to Nakamori-keibu!” Kaito suddenly beams. “After all, I’m sure you will get plenty of chances to meet him!” 

Before Ginzo could hesitantly agree, Aoko suddenly barges in. “Bakaito! You forgot to eat breakfast!” 

And that conversation gets forgotten as his two children start to bicker with each other.


	17. One shot #17(KaiShin)(Marvel crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: KID is on the run, Kuroba Kaito is dead. NYC is where he nearly gets trapped. 
> 
> Maybe it’s for the best that he does.
> 
> Marvel crossover, Vigilantes and the SHIELD work seperately.
> 
> Warning: No plot just Kaito on the run and getting adopted by New York’s vigilantes, grammatical errors, OOC Miles Morales possibly? OOC everything really
> 
> Note: you know those public bathrooms shopping malls have? Spacious, marble floor or whatever? Pretend that those happen outside in New York square as well instead of like, those public blue boxes or whatever they’re called. Im too tired to change that part. Heck, they probably do have that.
> 
> Note 2: I did not research medical stuff before i wrote this one shot. But basically Kaito’s limbs are slowly becoming unresponsive in a painful way. Pandora’s curse. So it’s not factual in anyway.
> 
> Ship: KaiShin

_“Features?”_

“Old man. Long face. Beige trench-coat. Greying hair.”

_“Try to keep up with them better this time.”_

_Easier said than done_ , Shuichi doesn’t say as he keeps his eye on the target. It’s one of those rarer times when he doesn’t have to shoot. Just keep track.

The old man he’s keeping an eye on frowns briefly.

Shuichi feels a sigh of frustration build up in him as the same old man starts to hurry himself along, as much as someone with a bad leg can. Which, is not that slow. But considering the pursuers it’s slow enough.

“They’re about to change again,” he speaks into the intercom. Instinctively, he feels his finger press upon the trigger of his rifle. More of a calming habit than an intent to fire. The safety was on after all, and he wasn’t feeling murderous despite how annoying this was starting to become.

Camel gave a slight grunt over the intercomm.

New York’s center was indeed a crowded place. Easier to blend in. Easy to get lost in as well.

However, as original as the elderly disguise is, it’s not the age range they usually go for. Especially when it comes to a crowd. Either they were running out of disguises or planning to cause a scene.

He would consider the latter…were it not for the fact that they want to make it out of the city as quick as possible.

KID is being worn down.

Finally.

Just as Yusaku Kudou had predicted.

——————————-

_“Make it 6 pm sharp, or I leave you behind KID.”_

Never being one to take Chat Noir’s threats for granted, he naturally did his best in making his way on time. He would have preferred to have time to prepare more contingency plans, but unfortunately when you’re on the move options were often limited. 

If he had a choice, he wouldn’t have relied on Chat Noir. To be fair, he did had a carefully crafted plan. A carefully crafted plan that relied on him not being figured out.

All hopes of that were dashed because apparently, surprise surprise, Kudou Yusaku and Kudou Yukiko were here!

Hooraaayyy!

Note the sarcasm.

It’s 5 pm. He’s wasted enough time trying to get the tail off. 

He goes into another public restroom on the side wall, getting the chance to change out of the old man disguise to one of his simpler ones. He still has the passport for _this_ identity, at the very least. 

It’s likely that he won’t be able to get away without causing a scene.

Chat Noir’s flight is the only option he has, unfortunately.

….

He sighs. 

His arm is acting up again, the pain traveling up to his shoulder now. A spasm nearly makes him hiss, but he stares into the mirror in front of him instead. He focuses on his own face, traces over minuscule details, controlling the slight imperfection in his mask.

….

He can practically hear Agent Camel’s breath waiting outside.

….

Kudou Yusaku already knows Chat Noir is here, wasn’t he?

Now that Kaito can take the time to actually think. 

The writer was no deity, witch or mage. Unless someone had told him, there was no way for Kudou Yusaku to be aware that KID would come here.

So that could only mean she tipped him off.

He gets out his burner phone and writes _‘U go on without me’_

Immediately after its sent, he puts it down on the counter.

He still has some smoke pellets left on him.

——————————-

_“He figured us out-”_

Suddenly Camel’s voice gets cut off. 

Shuichi sees what’s happen through his scope, watches as KID moves in a fast motion. In between when the crowd isn’t watching, they knock Camel out, put him into the public bathroom that goes into the side buildings and lock the door from outside. Then, they start making their way through the crowd in the opposite direction of where they were previously going.

With a lot less make up on his face. Meaning, that was the last of KID’s detailed disguises. 

“He’s making his way back.” Shuichi informs. “Right alley. Features have the similar build to Shinichi Kudou.” 

Through his scope, he sees the look the phantom thief returns. Something cold rushes down his spine at the blank, exhausted face. It wasn’t the exhaustion that unnerved him.

It was the steel, determined, yet resigned look in indigo eyes.

_‘Beware of driving men to desperation. Even a cornered rat is dangerous’_ as Winston Churchill once said.

——————————-

It takes gruelling hours. Hours of even more sleeplessness. 

And he makes it onto the train.

He’s on the train.

Kami it took a lot of acting. A lot of different, other disguises. And getting physical.

_Thank Kami_ that New Yorkers are apparently desensitized to a scuffle here and there going on. Like giant huge lizards attempting to do a huge take over while vigilantes swing down. Oh. And being in the center of a storm called Alien Invasion.

Sure. It’s a bad thing. On one hand, no one bothers to look late in the evening when someone screams from the alley, and a preventable robbery, assault death etc. happens. Because that’s just regular New York and you never know if its a super villain or a regular robbery. Not that the police didn’t try to act as fast as they could anyway.

On the other hand, it means no one bothers to look late in the evening when someone screams from the alley.

By stander apathy, a double edged sword for someone on the run from government law enforcements.

Briefly an elderly passenger looks up from where they’re sitting. Then, they give a solem nod of the head, as though offering a brief attempt of solidarity over understanding how rushing into the train sucks. Then, they go back to their brooding.

There are a lot of homeless men here, Kaito takes note, briefly leaning back in his seat to close his eyes. Just for a brief moment of rest. It’s quiet, save for the rushing of the train.

There’s a spasm of pain that makes him clench his teeth. Tighten his fist.

He’s out of ammo.

He can’t go back to that apartment he just burned down.

…

The cash he had made from the part time job he was working at was meager but…but he can probably take a train.

“Uh…are you alright?…” a young voice comes hesitantly from besides him. “Cause you look dead on your feet. And like you’re in pain.”

Kaito gives a glance to the side, takes in the profile of a young kid. First glance, he looks skinny. But Kaito knows how to pull off looking skinny while having muscles that come from regularly pulling of gymnastic and parkour stunts.

His overall complexion looks like that of someone who has spent way too many nights running around outside. More than a high schooler should. More than anyone should really.

Slightly jumpy. Paranoid. Nothing like the way Kudou Shinichi is though.

Whatever threat he thinks Kaito is, he’s not planning to ask for help for it.

“…Chronic pain.” Kaito speaks in a perfected Brooklyn accent. “Lost an entire perfectly cheap apartment. Got stood up by a friend at the airport,-” well, the last one was a lie, he was the one that stood her up this time. But! she betrayed him, so there, “-And now I’m getting randomly spoken to by a random stranger. So, well,” Kaito gives a shrug, wincing as he feels a stabbing pain, “Honestly not doing great buddy. Not at all.”

Miles Morales, as his tired brain now registers, prime suspect of being Kid Arachnid, gives a sympathetic click of the tongue. Sounds very sarcastic, considering the scheming look that enters the kids eye. 

“Course,” Kaito begins again, “Not sure why a teenager would care beyond their school.”

“Is there a reason needed to help someone?”

And that. That makes him shut his eyes in pain.

_“Is there a reason needed to help someone? I don’t think so.”_

Shinichi. So much like Shinichi.

Kaito smiles involuntarily, exhaustion catching up enough that he can’t stop himself from feeling broken all over the situation he’s in.

“Someone told me that once.” Kaito said. “They’re an idiot. Still running around out there.” and Kaito’s sanity wouldn’t have survived if Shinichi had died on top of everything else. “Let the adults handle their own problems-” he offers, than sees the way the kids shoulders tense “-I would say, but we both know you won’t listen.”

“I’m just running away from my problems and trying to find the right place to die. That’s it.” 

Morales know looks disturbed. Shit. He didn’t need to mention dying.

“You know. That one place you can just grow old in.” Kaito says, and wow, very convincing, nice job, 10/10.

“What did you even get into?” 

Ha ha. Only one of them here is an active vigilante. Kaito? He can barely consider himself one at the moment. He’s not in Japan anymore. 

He’s destroyed Pandora but is now cursed to slowly deteriorate in return.

Hydra’s taken both of his parents now, and Jii-san. He had to fake his own death just to keep whatever is left of the ones he cares about alive. He’s barely doing any saving anymore.

Just running.

“Cancer.” he bluntly says. And its true. 

“Pretty sure Peter Parker and Tony Stark managed to find the cure for that recently.”

Okay. They’re doing this. 

Okay then.

“Want to see a magic trick?” he asks, looking straight ahead.

“Uh, okay?” clearly caught off guard by the change of topic, the teen backs off.

And it’s that moment Kaito shifts his whole body, even as it hurts him all over, to completely hide from outsiders to this conversation.

To hide Arachnid Kid’s mask that is right in front of his face.

Morales’s face changes into something blank. He doesn’t even glance around. Impressive kid.

“I have evidence for, not just you, but all the other vigilantes in NYC. Stay out of my business. Let me leave. And I won’t do anything with your business.”

He’s a liar.

He has all the evidence but it’s all just for intimidation.

He’d never out another fellow vigilante. It can be argued that it’s what Kaitou KID is famous for.

But the kid didn’t know that.

He gets off the train with the hope that he won’t have other vigilantes after him.

——————————-

“Hey.” a strong grip on his shoulder. 

“Been a while since I last saw you out of Japan, KID.”

Kaito can’t stop himself from twitching in response. 

It’s the middle of the night now. He’s so close. The station is just there.

He’s so close.

“Well Spider-Man,” he manages to make his voice come out normally,“Suppose I can give the same threat as I gave your prodigy to _you_.”

“We both know you were never planning on going through with that threat.”

The thief sighs.

“Well. Who knows? Maybe I had a change of heart.”

“Your arm is injured.”

He jerks at that, unable to dislodge the loosened, but sticking fingers. Damn superpowers. Damn superpowered vigilantes. Damn him for only being able to rely on gadgets, disguises, hacking skills and a bit of martial arts. 

“You found what you’re looking for, didn’t you?” Parker continues to prod. “KID wouldn’t drop off the face of the Earth, and wouldn’t have both Hydra and the law enforcement tailing after him for no reason.”

There is a pause. 

“…Last time I checked you didn’t have a medical condition either. It’s not just your arm, your entire body-”

“I hate your spider instincts.” Kaito doesn’t bother acting anymore, he’s so tired. He’s caught. He can’t leave. “Please. Please, you know what Hydra can do. Will do, if they find out.”

There is silence from the other as he keeps talking on “It cost me nearly everything to make sure they didn’t know my civilian name- It didn’t take me long to find out who you are. Who knows how much easier it could be for them.”

“I have been building my own resources.” the older man cuts in, gently. “We can fight on the same side.”

He huffs out a shaky breath at that, bringing an arm up to his face to press against his eyes. Idiot idiot idiot-

“KID. Please.” a squeeze, “Let me help you hide. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t need to know.”

“Weren’t you working with them?” he asks in disattachement, even as he slumps back into the friendly neighborhoods grip. His pain is too much. 

His bag slumps down to the ground.

“No. Never have. I help them sometimes, but we never truly collaborated.” 

Both of Peter Parker arms reach out to catch him.

“They’re a group that can’t be trusted with secrets after all.” his voice sounds surprisingly calm. “Shit,” ah, there it is “What did you do to yourself?”

“Hm…” 

“Right, nevermind. I’m bringing you back with me, all right KID-?”

he blacks out.

——————————-

(I’m too tired i don’t know what i was doing with this where i was going with this but this didn’t start out as a crossover)

(there was originally going to be a scene where Yusaku confronts Kaito)

(but then i thought about KID getting adopted by new york city’s vigilantes while they work on trying to cure him from Pandora’s curse, but Kaito knows it’s useless, that he will die.)

(Angst)


	18. One shot #18(Heiji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heiji sees dead people au 
> 
> Warning: The murderer is implied to be a homophobic parent so that might be triggering to some viewers. It’s very brief though, otherwise sexuality or whatever isn’t focused upon. It’s not said outright either, but you know. Character death.
> 
> Note 1: Because of the ‘Clocktower Heist’, I think Kaito has been doing the Phantom Thief gig before Shinichi was turned into ’Conan’. Maybe a year before. 
> 
> Note 2: This is the first time I’ve actually tried to set up a deduction and crime scene.
> 
> Note 3: Idk how kendo katas work.

Grandpa had passed away peacefully, clearly satisfied despite all the regretful ghosts that still surrounded him. Not having thinking of anything additional he wants to add. And it made sense after he had spent some time thinking about it. He was old, and he had done so much already in the time he had lived. 

It also helped when some of the ghosts that surrounded grandpa, the nicer ones, ones that stayed behind to give company as thanks, flocked to him, telling him about how Grandpa wanted to connect with his family, wanted to be of help, but couldn’t find a way to do so without it involving the dead. 

And after years of experience solving cases, murders, suicides, missing animals, theft- and Heiji’s glad Grandpa’s ghost didn’t stay after all. 

Because it meant he didn’t have regrets.

But most can’t be said for others.

_“I told him…I told him he was wrong. I told him he was wrong and he couldn’t understand what I meant- I loved him I did! I really really did!”_

Heiji allows a small sympathetic hum, letting Hiro do all the work of questioning the victim. 

“But he didn’t believe me! He didn’t believe me so he- so he-!”

At this, Heiji frowns a bit. Because it didn’t make sense.

He subtly signs towards Hiro as he puts his other hand up to his chin. Shiro had an alibi that Heiji can prove for it to be true, so while the ghost says that it’s Shiro, his lover who had killed him, that’s simply not possible. So he asks through Hiro;

_“How were you sure it was Shrio who did it? It was dark. Right?”_

Heiji sweeps his gaze over the collected evidence, mind whirling through the alibi of the others.

Then, he feels his eyes narrow, his gaze landing on the culprit.

_“Because…because of…the hair….?”_

He signs.

_“It was a wig.”_ Hiro translates.

“Ah found the true culprit to this murder.” Heiji speaks, his gaze settled on Shiro’s father, his voice instantly drawing in the attention of everyone present, both living and dead.

The first time he realized how much power and responsibility a person who can see can have over the dead, it had scared him. 

A person who can deduce, who has see the evidence of a murder, has just as much power and responsibility over those left behind.

“Tha murder ‘as done by someone who ‘ad a similar build to Shiro, but olda’. The culprit had wo’n a wig in orda’ to make ‘imself look like Shiro….”

Shiro’s eyes flashed with recognition, and with widened, disbelieving eyes, he looks at his father.

His father, who sits stoically.

“Tha culprit had wo’n the same shoe’ Shiro wea’s in orda’ ta make sure he would get f’amed,” he shifts his stance into something relaxed as he sees the culprits arms shift and cross over each other, one hand going into his traditional kimono’s sleeve, “Had it ‘ot been for the fact that Shiro’s alibi was well known by his mothe’, and could be proved by his friends, the culprit would have gotten away with the framing as well…”

He watches as the father slowly loses more and more composure throughout his deduction. The ghost of Akira slowly stills, his tears drying as he blankly looks towards the one who would have been his in-law. Someone he had put his trust in. As Shiro’s clenches his fist more and more.

By the end of his deduction the other victim of this framed murder, the living one that was left behind asks a question as his father is put in handcuffs.

“Why?”

The culprit doesn’t bother deigning a response, looking calm. Prideful as the first time Heiji had come across him.

He hears Akira sobbing and Hiro trying to comfort the other.

There is another talk to be had after this, Heiji knows. 

Hiro gives him a look, and that lets him know it won’t be his place to talk to Akira.

———————————————-

Instead, he ends up talking with Shiro, who decided he wants to pay him back with food once Heiji declines his offer of payment.

“We were planning to get married in America.” Shiro tells him at the noodle stand he bought the 17 year old to that evening post case, “I wanted to tell my father. I wasn’t expecting him to be accepting but to think this…” he stops, pulling his eyes shut.

“…” Heiji doesn’t say anything as two bowls of noodles are set in front of them. He doesn’t tell him that Akira’s sitting besides him, looking regretful for ever doubting Shiro, and sad for all that has happened. Grateful that his true murderer was sent to jail, but angry that his lover and him were betrayed like this.

“…Now, I wonder if I should have never bothered. I should have taken Akira with me to America without saying anything, like he had wanted…”

_“No! No, I don’t regret that! I wanted to meet them too! It’s not your fault!”_ Akira frantically begins speaking, even as Hiro solemnly looks at him. Clearly experienced in how the living besides Heiji can’t hear them.

Once again, Heiji wonders the backstory of the elusive ghost, what he was doing those two years ago before he had met Heiji. 

That thought is dismissed in favor of answering the man.

“Ah dunno if ya’d appreciate mah opinion on tha’,” he starts, “But wha’ ah do know, is that both of ya only wanted each otha’s happiness, and that Akira really did wanted ta get along with dem.”

Akira falls silent.

Shiro is silent for a while before he speaks up “How…how can you tell that?” his voice cracks.

“You’ve told me that Akira didn’t like sweets,” Heiji begins, “Not even dango,” he pauses for a moment for Shiro to register what he’s saying, “And ya don’t like dangos yerself.”

“Ah,” Shiro realizes, “But my mother and…that man did.”

The prepared dangos in the kitchen, those weren’t for either Shiro nor Akira. They were exclusively for Shiro’s parents.

“Ah can’t say ah know’im like ya do,” Heiji says “but if he didn’ wanna get along with’em, ah don’ think he would have gone through with tha effort.”

He politely pretends to not hear as Shiro begins to cry, and politely pretends he doesn’t see Akira soften.

———————————————-

_“I’ve talked with Hiro about this whole…being dead thing and, uh, he said something about being a guardian spirit?…”_

“Ya don’ need my permission ya know?” Heiji interrupts with a raised eyebrow, “Ah mean, it’ yer decision. S’not m’ne,”

Akira snorts at that, _“Well true. But you seem like the type to worry over us dead folks.”_

And well, Heiji can’t deny that he supposes.

“Ya jus’ do yer best then,” he says then “Wish we met under bettah circumstances’.”

It’s what he always says to the victims that continue to stay in the aftermath of a case. It felt the most appropriate. Better than ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘Glad to have met you’. 

Akira grins in a manner that looks sad, then disappears back to where his still alive lover is. 

And that’s that.

Heiji breathes, shuffling in his sneakers before closing his window again, pressing renewed rune against the window. 

No need to invite the uninvited.

_“You have a new frostbite marks on your ankle,”_ Hiro murmurs _“I still can’t believe the ‘medical condition’ schtick actually works.”_

“Hm-mm,” Heiji hums back, clicking the light on, sitting in front of his desk and opening his textbook “Well, it’ was easier to explain back in those days, and people like me are rare enough doctah’s wouldn’ question it. Helps that it’ genetic, ain’t passable.”

It’s nice to have Hiro around, if Heiji was being honest. And that wasn’t just because of the company. It’s just nice to be able to say something to a familiar face, someone he’s close to. 

Even if he only ever knew them in their death and not life.

_“Hey, how about you give sleeping a try again?”_ Hiro suggests as he watches the teen make notes, _“You never know, maybe…maybe it won’t be so bad this time around.”_

Night terrors are too common for Hattori Heiji. 

When he was young, five he remembers, before grandpa had taken him in and taught him all he can, his nightmares were always of cold hands holding him down, and dragging him away from everyone. Of cold fingers that would clasp around his neck, and leave bruises. Of being suddenly whisked away, without having control over any of it, and never seeing his parents again.

He had wondered, and still wonders, if his ghost would be snatched up and teared through when he dies.

Learning runes helped. However, instead of making Heiji’s nightmares disappear, it seemingly added onto them. The only thing he could think to blame is how with the barrier he came to see the ghosts clearer, their forms almost always in the state they died in. 

It was always gruesome. Starvation, bleeding wounds, missing limbs, busted face, crushed body… there are all sorts of manners to die Heiji had learned. And he had learned there are all sorts of excuses people can find to kill.

He wondered. Had wondered. Still wonders.

If he will ever end up seeing his parents like that. If he will ever end up seeing Kazuha like that one day.

He hopes not.

“Nah, not takin’ chances,” Heiji replies flatly. “’Sides, ah’ve been goin’ to school like this for years a’ready.”

_“You are sooo going to regret that habit in college,”_ Hiro replies just as flatly.

“‘Cause ya did it?”

_“Yes. It was terrible. Contributed to my death.”_

“Las’ ‘ime ah checked ya died from shootin’ yerself.”

There is a tense pause, as there always tended to be whenever Heiji made a correct guess about how Hiro died.

_“That too,”_ is the absent minded reply as the room grows colder.

**_“That too.”_ **

———————————————-

“Heiji yer look dead on yer feet!” Kazuha practically yells in his ear the next morning as they make their way to school. “And ya got mo’ of those ma’ks! Ah thought ya said ya were ca’eful at tha case yeste’day!”

Heiji sighs from where he’s in position, performing his katas. It’s five in the morning.

“Don’tcha do yer katas at six?” Heiji asks out of habit. Then, he takes notice of bruises under Kazuha’s eyes “And ya betta’ no’ be takin’ afta’ me.”

“If ya don’ wan’ me ta repeat yer mistakes than don’ make them,” Kazuha speaks primly. “An’ ah jus’ finished ma’ katas,” the 2nd rank aikido master adds. 

“So ah get ta keep ya company! Gotta 

Heiji pauses in his next kata momentarily, before continuing. This time, his expression although focused, was softer and has a smile on it.

“Don’ blame me if ya fall ‘sleep in class.”

“Then ya’ll jus’ wake me ahou!”

“Kazuha-chan,” the tired voice of Hattori Shizuka comes in “Please, it’s too early to be so energetic. Did you drink coffee?”

“Uh, nah!” she says, you know, like a liar. 

Honestly, Heiji’s kind of touched by how Kazuha’s trying to match her time table with his but…

Well.

He barely had any kind of a time table.

Come to think of it, he thinks the last time he actually slept was-

“Wrong, Heiji,” his mother’s voice cuts through, and suddenly a closed fan taps against his limbs, correcting his stance, “How long have you been doing these katas now?”

She pauses. 

“Don’t answer that,” she intones gravely. “Stop, come over and have breakfast with us. You have two hours before school starts.”

Heiji obliges at that, sighing as he hears Hiro snicker and his mother mutter something suspiciously like ‘Heizou’s a horrible influence’ as she leaves.

All in all a regular morning in the Hattori household.

———————————————-

(this is probably what the first chapter would look like if i ever decided to make a long term fic out of this)


	19. One shot #19(ShinRan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KID doesn’t know Conan is Shinichi and Shinichi doesn’t know KID is Kaito.

“I have a question. Why on earth does a six year old know how to shoot a gun?”

Shinichi blinks up at him, bewildered, like the phantom thief had said the most strangest thing he ever heard of. 

Ran can’t decide between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry, because someone finally said it. And it was hilarious. And it was also horrifying because Shinichi and Conan being one and the same was apparently not known to the phantom thief. This whole entire time.

This whole entire time her smart idiot was getting outsmarted by a thief that had no idea that Shinichi was not, in fact, a seven year old child. 

And she’s giggling. 

“Hihi-I’m-hihihi-sorry,” she gasps out from where she’s doubled over, hands going to her sides because they hurt from how much she was giggling uncontrollably. She takes a deep breath then, doing her best to breathe normally.

Meanwhile, KID looked completely bewildered. Understandably bewildered, really. Ran’s not sure how they should break this to him.

“So…” Heiji’s voice starts from besides her, “Ya had no idea about tha men in black?”

“I am aware we’re dealing with another, separate from my own large criminal organization,” KID drawls, “But I’m not sure what that has anything to do with a child- right, there is Haibara-san- _two children_ getting involved in its take down, and them knowing how to use a gun.”

The shrunken detective lets out a big, deep sigh. Which seemed to only prove making the phantom thief shift in a more comfortable position where he’s seated around the table.

This time it’s Akai and Furuya who burst out into loud cackles.

_‘Hypocrites’,_ Ran thinks, considering that both of them were in the same position as the other thief was.

Haibara Ai looked too shocked to speak, her eyes shining as though she’s seeing the phantom thief in a whole new light.

“KID-san,” she begins, drawing the attention of the clearly-getting-increasingly-unnerved-by-the-minute thief “KID-san, perhaps you hadn’t…done a background check on Conan-kun?”

None of them still knew anything about the magicians true identity. It’s only fair that he didn’t get to know Conan and Shiho’s identity either. 

“Well,” KID began “I offered my help only because you went ahead and butted your nose into my affairs-” ‘You’re welcome’ Shinichi mouths, which goes ignored “-and took down the criminal syndicate I was trying to handle myself. I’m only aware of _some_ of the activities _your_ men in black have partake in, and that-” he points towards both Furuya and Akai “-you to worked as undercover agents-right one of you is still doing that-”

The finger swivels back to the two children. 

“-and while I know these two act very not-child like sometimes I’m still not sure how that warrants them being allowed to handle weapons and participating in this whole debacle.”

Kudou Yusaku is the one that breaks this time, his eyes scrunching up behind his glasses as he starts to chuckle. Yukiko was already wheezing alongside Furuya. 

_“I can’t breathe-”_ Furuya’s voice says from where the man is now leaning down under the table. Akai has put his face into his hands. Ran thinks she might be crying.

Heiji sighs from besides her and that sets her off.

“C’n we…” Heiji waves his hands “C’n we jus’ tell’im? Please?”

“I don’t understand.” Shinichi finally says out loud, “You haven’t questioned anything I’ve done until now.”

“Well,” KID drawls “I thought, hey-” he flicks his hand through the air “-phantom thief life was already so weird-” the same hand gestures towards Conan, and now Ran thinks she can see him glare from under the baseball cap “-this might as well just happen.”

This time Ran can’t contain herself.

Neither can the rest apparently.

KID sighs to himself, muttering ‘I should have been a comedian instead’.

It’s criminal how that makes it all so funnier.


	20. One Shot #20(AoKaiShinRan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito doesn’t criticize inaction, or inability. If he did, maybe then his hurt would be more focused upon Yusaku instead when it comes to the topic of Kuroba Touichi.
> 
> Note: Background AoKaiShinRan
> 
> Note 2: Yet another future scene from This Won’t Be My Redemption
> 
> Note 3: I used strikethrough on the parts Kaito’s trying to hide the truth from his internal monologue.
> 
> Note 4: Casual Vermouth and Fujiko in the background.
> 
> Warning: Kaito’s neck deep in the river of De Nile when it comes to a certain trio that has formed a polymerous relationship while he was one year in prison. Namely, about his feelings regarding them.

“I’m sorry.”

Kaito’s entire body twitches from where he’s leaning himself against the balcony railing of the apartment.

“…I don’t know what you’re sorry for.” he says. Which is a big fat lie.

Not the biggest one he has told, admittedly. Not the biggest one he’s living either, even after he left the hat and monocle into police custody permanently. He gets the feeling it will be a very short lasting lie, as it tends to be with a Kudou.

_‘Like father like son’_ he thinks, ~~and suffocates a fond feeling that~~ doesn’t exist.

“For not stopping your father.” Yusaku says, allowing Kaito to keep his lie. Which is surprising, yet not surprising. Because as much as Yusaku was a Kudou, he was not a pursuer of truth like his son. Instead, he is a man of kind white lies and omissions. Ones that would turn police attention away from an unknowing child accidentally tampering with a crime scene. 

Kudou Shinichi pursues after the truth, and more often than not coaxes out into daylight. Kudou Yusaku observes the truth and lets it nestle in peace, so long as it doesn’t pose a threat to him and his loved ones. 

“How would you have stopped him?” _Without dragging your own loved ones into it?_ , because that’s how Yusaku operates.

“There are plenty of ways I could have-” Yusaku begins, but Kaito then cuts him off.

“To be blunt, Yusaku-san,” Kaito intones gravely “You are not a deity, no matter how much your deduction skills rivals the entire worlds’. And my father was a great mystery.”

His eyes look forward into the dark, “I’ve checked back into my family records, into Kuroba Touichi’s identity, and I’ve found that he didn’t exist until he met my mother.”

“I’m not sure if Kuroba Chikage even knows who he was before.”

Because that was how the Kuroba tended to be. Full of secrets that spontaneously piled up one after another. Never willing to be tied down.

~~_‘But you’re an exception to that’_ ~~ ~~the thought comes~~ __ ~~as he thinks of Aoko, who he can’t bring himself to shake off, who continues to believe in him. Of Ran, whose like a port in the storm, who holds his hand and doesn’t break no matter how much he bullshits. Of Shinichi, who he can’t hide anything from, who loves seeing what’s hidden under all those layers Kaito weaves. Of all three of them who are willing to let go so long as they get to fall with him. Kaito can’t have that.~~

Lupin and Jigen’s maniacal laughter could be heard from inside, as well as Aoko’s irritated voice. The lightly taunting voice of Ran tells him Aoko’s losing or lost another round of billiard again. Shinichi sounded exasperated yet fond, protesting against having his opinion shared on who would win or lose. Rei and Yukiko were both running commentary that made Lupin’s laughter worse.

Fujiko and Sharon had long since retired to Fujiko’s bedroom. Kaito’s not interested in knowing what’s going on there. 

Suppose he should congratulate them?

But…giving any kind of a positive response to Sharon was…not something he can do easily.

Besides, he’s pretty sure they’re more casual than anything.

“I suppose it was a bit arrogant of me,” Yusaku relents after a beat of silence, “To feel responsible for his actions…”

“Well,” Kaito begins “I think what matters is you understand in that case, more than what you feel,” he gives a pause, trying to consider how he should parse his words “Feelings…aren’t something you can control after all.”

It’s a bitter pill to swallow. He has found the proof of that in this team, however.

~~In those three as well.~~

“That is quite true,” Yusaku smiles, turning back from the balcony to look inside, where Kaito can hear Yukiko make sly comment that sends Shinichi, Aoko and Ran spluttering and Rei groan in exasperation. Lupin’s wheezing now. Kaito thinks the ex-thief might die.

“…So,” Yusaku breaks the silence again, this time sounding oddly mischievous “Does this mean you will admit the love you have for my son and future daughter in-laws?”

Kaito can’t quite control the warmth that graces his face, and leaves the balcony instead of giving an answer to go back inside. Yusaku actually laughs after him, the damn author.

“Kaito-kun?” Ran asks in concern as he approaches the billiard table “Your face is awfully red, did something happen.”

“It’s awfully cold outside Ran-san,” Kaito says, automatically smiling without missing a beat, “Anyway,” he snatches an eight ball that Aoko accidentally slips out of the table “Mind if I try it out? Maybe I got better at it.”

Aoko scoffs, “You better not cheat like you did that one time!” 

“I won’t I won’t.”

He did.

It took two rounds for Shinichi to deduce how exactly Kaito cheated. He takes that as a win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commints?


	21. One Shot #21(Groupchat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUT IT'S ACTUALLY NUMBER 17 I FOUND IT-
> 
> SHIPS: KazuHei, ShinRan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Underage alcohol consumption, Implied being pushed to drink(don’t do that not nice), Implied forced drinking. Unrealistic depiction of how a drunk person acts because I’ve never got drunk before. Irony because Shinichi canonically drank and Kaito canonically doesn’t drink alcohol.
> 
> Note 1: I’ve never drank alcohol before but if you’re going to do it there are guidelines on how to do it safely for your liver and your own well being, like how much ice, doing it around someone you trust, etc. Please follow those.
> 
> Note 2: There are also guidelines on how to help someone who is more drunk than is advisable or is being forced to drink. I’m sure you can find them on the internet.
> 
> Note 3: Character ages are…like…19. I’ve decided that just now.
> 
> Note 4: No one knows KID’s identity.
> 
> Note 5: At first i was going to be funny but then it kind of got somewhat serious

[For Easier Communications]

**Undercover_Lesbian:** In case anyone wonders I’m stealing KID to become undercover Lesbians with him.

**Hattori_Heiji:** So ya were the one stealin’ him from me.

**Hattori_Heiji:** :(

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Noooo not the sad puppy eyes i can feel them all the way from Osaka to Tokyo D:

**Undercover_Lesbian:** He says he loves you very much and wished you were here

**Hattori_Heiji:** :D 

[Unknown_User has reconnected]

**Unknown_User:** No worries Heiji we can be undercover lesbians together next time for free I’m just doing this one with her as an apology.

**Hattori_Heiji:** Alright have fun stay safe

**Unknown_User:** K mom

[Unknown_User has disconnected]

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Sometimes I forget you and Kazuha are dating because of how married you act with KID.

**Hattori_Heiji:** I mean

**Hattori_Heiji:** She kind of does the same with him?

**Undercover_Lesbian:**???

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Wait so you guys adopted him then?

**Detective_Sitter_2:** Kaito KID was the feral goblin left on their doorstep as a baby

**Undercover_Lesbian:** ijFAVBDKNVD

**Undercover_Lesbian:** I have never seen KID look so concerned before I can’t stop wheezing

**Undercover_Lesbian:** “Sera that make up is not cheap I’m not about to waste it on a corpse” DAMN

**Hattori_Heiji:** Ya probably makin’ him impatient if he’s starting to salt

**Undercover_Lesbian:** The level of salt is immeasurable, not as big as Rei-nii-san’s level of salt is though

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Anyway yeah KID and I will be gone for a bit just letting y’all know so you don’t worry

**Hattori_Heiji:** Tell KID he betta not miss movie night.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** ;)

[Undercover_Lesbian disconnected]

**Kudou_Shinichi:** You have movie nights with him?

**Hattori_Heiji:** Yeah he’s kind of skittish around others though. 

**Hattori_Heiji:** Likes to run commentary too and completely distract both of us from what the movie is actually about

**Hattori_Heiji:** There would be a murder suspect and KID would be focusing entirely on the backstory of where the victim got that shirt.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Somehow I’m not surprised.

**Hattori_Heiji** : Oh yeah.

**Hattori_Heiji:** He mentioned that he wants you to marry Ran already so he has better clothing options when disguising as you

**Kudou_Shinichi:** .

**Detective_Sitter_2:** See Kudou? You see?

**Detective_Sitter_2:** We’re all in agreement.

**Detective_Sitter_2:** Your taste in clothing is horrible.

**Detective_Sitter_2:** I’m still remembering what you wore as a child and I’m so glad I set them on fire.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Didn’t mom get mad at you for that?

**Detective_Sitter_2:** She said ‘I wasn’t expecting him to wear it 24/7′

**Kudou_Shinichi:** okay but KID’s one to talk considering his getup

[Undercover_Lesbian reconnected]

**Undercover_Lesbian:** KID wants me to tell you his predecessor was to blame

**Undercover_Lesbian:** And I agree because this guy has great taste in clothing dayum

**Kudou_Shinichi:** So he’s not going to bother denying his actual age?

**Undercover_Lesbian:** He says ‘It’s either this fact gets out or the false rumor of me having terrible taste spreads’

**Detective_Sitter_2:** I see he has his priorities straightened out.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Yep.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Kay gotta go we’re in the party bye.

[Undercover_Lesbian disconnected]

**Hattori_Heiji:** Sho’d we question wha’ they’re doing at a party?

**Kudou_Shinichi:** I’m not getting involved.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Doctor’s and girlfriend’s orders.

**Hattori_Heiji:** That’s fair ig

**Detective_Sitter_2:** The one time y’all listen.

————————————-

[Undercover_Lesbian reconnected]

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Today was glorious.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Except for when KID had to deal with some pervert

**Undercover_Lesbian:** But it was great because KID whacked them with his high heels.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** And we now have evidence of drug dealings that happen in the casino.

[Hattori_Heiji has reconnected]

**Hattori_Heiji:** Nice but y’all really went and busted a crime rin’ while here ah am studyin’ for the next exam.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** You run into murder every other day! Leave some of the glory to us!

[Unknown_User has reconnected]

**Unknown_User:** making my way downtown to Osaka with some GIFTS

Undercover_Lesbian: Wait- weren’t you drunk?

**Hattori_Heiji:** .

**Hattori_Heiji:** He’s what?

**Unknown_User:** I’m not drunk!

**Unknown_User:** I’m just weirdly buzzy and need an emotional support Heiji

**Unknown_User:** I have many shiny things 

**Hattori_Heiji:** Where are you right now?

**Unknown_User:** Green onion

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Ah.

**Hattori_Heiji:** Turn on your location so I can find you

**Unknown_User:** Okaaaayyyy Just for you and Kazuha though.

**Hattori_Heiji:** Yeah Kazuha’s gonna yell at ya

**Unknown_User:** D:

**Undercover_Lesbian:** To be fair, the situation kind of forced him to do that.

**Unknown_User:** They were reaaaaally pushy.

**Hattori_Heiji:** I’m not leaving you and him along together after this.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** That’s fair.

**Unknown_User:** I didn’t wanna drink m’sorry

**Hattori_Heiji:** It’s okay just stay where you are so I can find you and get ya home.

**Unknown_User:** homes’ nice.

**Unknown_User:** I gotcha shiny things.

**Hattori_Heiji:** that’s nice KID. 

**Hattori_Heiji:** Found’im. 

————————————-

[Hattori_Heiji has reconnected] 

**Hattori_Heiji:** _@ Undercover_Lesbian_ so, Kazuha wants to talk have a word with ya.

**Hattori_Heiji:** KID is doing okay.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Oh thank god

**Hattori_Heiji:** But he says he’s not going to be an undercover lesbian with you to bars or casinos again.

**Hattori_Heiji:** and those shiny things were a bunch of spoons and shiny cups, which you’re gonna help up smuggle back.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** that’s fair.

[Unknown_User has reconnected]

**Unknown_User:** We can still hang out. I just don’t want to see an alcoholic drink again.

**Unknown_User:** That’s the first and last time I will ever drink.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** You never drank before?

**Unknown_User:** No I just turned 19 that’s too soon.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** .

**Hattori_Heiji:**.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** .

**Detective_Sitter_2:**.

**Agasa_Hiroshi:**.

**Unknown_User:** What?

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Nothing.

————————————-

[Hakuba_Saguru has reconnected]

**Hakuba_Saguru:** I looked away for three days.

[Unknown_User has reconnected]

**Unknown_User:** And what were you doing?

**Hakuba_Saguru:** There were a string of robberies. Busy getting them caught.

[Kudou_Shinichi has reconnected]

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Also ended up accidentally being romantic with a criminal

**Unknown_User:** Spill The Tea

[Hattori_Heiji has reconnected]

**Hattori_Heiji:** No! No tea for him.

**Unknown_User:** But mom! D:

**Hattori_Heiji:** >:|

**Unknown_User:** okay fine :/

[Hattori_Heiji has disconnected]


	22. One shot #22(Younger days of adults)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younger days of the adults. Age like, 25. But i’m not going to try and make sense of DC’s canon so it's probably not right?
> 
> Yusaku was the first to hold the title of Shinigami. Those who knew him would find it debatable wether or not he handled the weight of that title better than Shinichi has.
> 
> Yusaku x Yukiko, Eri x Kogoro, Megure is the dad friend.

“Mouri-kun.” 

Dammit. Please. Not today.

“Err-”

“Wait,” Kogoro says, holding one hand up to stop Kudou, the incarnation of all of Kogoro’s bad karma, from taking any step further into his beloved domain “Wait. Until I finish eating this entire mug of coffee.”

“Mouri-kun don’t be like that,” comes the chiding ‘I’m this close to locking both of you in this room’ voice of Juzo, “I already have enough to deal with on my plate. I’m not having either of you run around during the case.”

Kudou tilts his head, uncommenting, looking unfairly confused yet amused. 

This. This is the man Yukiko-chan saw and went ‘That’s the one’. 

“You know, Megure-san, I could always just-” the bespectacled man begins.

“No.”

And then Megure Juzo left the office. Traitor. See if Kogoro ever brings a spare morning coffee again.

“…”

It seems the author has taken his words literally, not speaking at all as he sits down across the table in front of him, looking contemplative. Out of his breast pocket he whisks out a notepad and a pen, beginning to write down whatever inspired him. A black hole in his eyes as his pen starts to scratch against the paper.

It made something itch at the back of his head. Like many things do.

“Why are you such a murder freak?”

“Hm?” Kudou looks up quizzically.

Kogoro doesn’t bother repeating himself. 

Silence, before Kudou finally speaks “I don’t actively find the murders Mouri-san.”

“Yeah yeah you come across them, why do you write about them?” Kogoro honestly couldn’t care less but something about it did, in fact, bother him. Yukiko-chan was Eri’s friend after all, and a beauty like her deserved someone who was right in the head…though it could be debated wether Yukiko herself was right in the head.

“…So they don’t stay in my head.”

Silence follows between them again. 

“…What, so you curse others with them instead?”

No. Really. This is what bothers him with the writer.

He’s a writer of murder, and his methods are detailed. Some of them had been used for murder, though, the killer had always been caught.

Kudou Yusaku, while being close friends with Megure Juzou, and got along well enough with other law enforcement members, wasn’t held in that much high regard among the Homicide department.

And Mouri Kogoro certainly didn’t.

“Suppose it looks like I manipulate people into committing murder-”

“You said it, not me.”

“-But I am no deity,” Kudou pierces into the police officers’ eyes with his own, “I do not control the direction in which people’s thoughts will go. After all I-”

A smile. Something fond, small, and most certainly one that was only reserved to Fujimine Yukiko. 

“-am only human.” 

It was said with finality. Acceptance. 

…

“Tch! Wipe that love sick look of your face!” Kogoro breaks the atmosphere, leaning back and slamming his feet down on the table. Uncaring of how the other looks suprised, he drinks from his coffee mug again, this time letting his teeth bite against the rim in frustration as he ingests the black sludge. 

_‘Why can’t me and Eri be_ **_that_ ** _lovey dovey?!’_

One hour passes in silence between them when Juzo opens the door again.

“Oh good. You didn’t kill him,” the inspector remarks, and Kogoro can’t tell if that’s directed towards him or Yusaku. Granted, Yusaku was the one more passive between the two of them…but…

He shivers, remembering how he made the mistake of flirting with Yukiko in front of Yusaku.

“The suspects have been apprehended and the hostages are all alive,” Juzo continues, “We’re planning to celebrate first before dealing with any paperwork. Wanna join Kudou-kun? Mouri-kun?”

The way he asked it meant ‘no nonsense’. Juzo liked seeing everyone involved present after a particularly though case were things are at high stakes. Certainly a better coping mechanism than Kogoro could come up with.

“Let me call Eri-chan,” he speaks, righting himself. Juzo shoots a glare at the spot where his feet had been on the table, but otherwise doesn’t comment, standing to the side as Kogoro pulls out his phone and walks outside of the room. 

“I’ll have to call Yukiko-chan…though I’m not entirely sure she would approve..,” Yusaku begins sheepishly.

Juzo cuts him off at that “Then she can join. The more the merrier as they say.”

Really. Juzo always seemed to fixate on the complicated ones.


	23. One shot #23(Heiji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from Heiji sees ghosts AU(one year after frostbite scars)
> 
> Takagi confronts Heiji, and in return, get a chance to hear Date Wataru's words.

“Hattori-kun?”

Heiji freezes mid-step, cringing as he slowly turns around the to face the police officer.

“…Ran away again huh?” Takagi Wataru spoke, sounding unimpressed with him and wasn’t that a punch in the gut? 

“Please don’ call Osaka’ police department,” he says quickly. There is a whine in his voice, yes, but he doesn’t care if it makes him sound childish “Gimme like ten-”

“Your glove is missing,” Takagi notes, effectively cutting him off with a frown, “Were you looking for it around here?”

“Uh…” and now Heiji feels his paranoia creep up, his fight or flight instincts kicking in, “S’fine, ah can-” 

“I won’t call your father, for now,” Takagi cuts him off, again. Date Wataru raises an eyebrow from where he was floating behind the other, “I just want to…talk. That’s all.”

“…”

Heiji could run now. He could make his grand escape, without anyone having the evidence for him being there. Cameras didn’t work on him after all. And Akako’s charm would ensure his footprints would be erased. One witness wasn’t enough to make a cohesive claim.

Except…Heizou would take Takagi’s words over his own son. Even if there were no evidence for it.

This isn’t the first time he’s sneaked out of Osaka and into Beika region after all. 

“Unless, of course, you need to get somewhere quickly,” Takagi than speaks, now sounding nervous from Heiji’s silence. “I just- I just want to confirm somethings with you and depending on the answer, I might not even call your father,” Heiji shifts uneasily, tugging at his hood “I promise.”

The 17 year olds eyes briefly flicker over to Date, who gives the quirk of a smile before speaking, _“You can trust him kid.”_

…He really should stop trusting the words of the dead.

“Fine.”

—————————

Takagi helps him look for his missing glove, not commenting on the way Heiji keeps his bare hand shoved to the pocket of his hoodie the entire time. Then he speaks. 

“So this will be a very odd question if it turns out I’m wrong but…are you…by chance…”

He pushes a pile of debris aside, grunting with effort.

“…psychic?” 

There is silence that follows. 

Heiji breathes out, and his breath frosts through the air. 

“Ah…guess ya can call it tha’.”

It was awkward. Admitting this. 

Akako found out on her own. Kaito found out by metaphorically pulling at Heiji’s teeth. Kudou…Kudou still doesn’t know much. Akai Shuuichi found out through guesses, caught him by surprise. Kudou Yusaku and Kudou Yukiko were a terrifying power couple that he suspected knew, but decided to let go the one time he had met them. Maybe they knew of what his ‘medical condition’ actually was a lot longer before he was born even.

So it feels…a little unfair to be doing this. Actually, willingly tell all this to…Takagi Wataru.

“I see,” they pause in their search, this time Takagi facing Heiji, “Do you…want to talk about it?”

He freezes a bit. He’s always freezing, his body temperature always so low. He can’t remember a time he was comfortably warm, only unbearably hot to the point he has to fall back onto the cold.

“Ah….” he swallows, “Jus’…” and he comes up blank. 

“…Take your time. We have all night, or, uh, I would hope we have all night?” Takagi looks at Heiji, rubbing his neck.

“Got a few ‘ours ta spare,” he murmurs.

Takagi gives a grin at that.

“Well, that’s more than fifteen minutes like i was fearing!” 

—————————

“Hm. Ghosts.” 

“Yea.”

“Hm.”

“….”

Takagi than suddenly slaps a hand over his eyes “Oh Kami- that was a pun!”

“Uh, wha’?” Heiji wasn’t sure what the other was referring to.

“When you were delirious from blood loss. You said ‘I see dead people’.” 

“Oh,” then, “Oh! Ha!” 

Date Wataru was chuckling. 

“Terrible! Absolutely awful!” Takagi kept going, but Heiji could see the quirk of a smile on the older man. 

Heiji was wheezing now, unable to control it.

“Tha’ wha’ yer offended by?!” 

“I mean, I can’t possibly blame you for hiding something like this when the entire Hattori line before you has written it off as a ‘medical condition’… would be hard to believe. Also it is certainly a dangerous secret,” Takagi looks at Heiji with a soft expression then.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

Heiji wants to say _No thank you for not reacting badly._

Instead he says “Ya wanna…try talkin’ ta someone?”

Takagi looks blank at that.

“I…err,” he rubs at the back of his neck, looking contemplative and nervous, “I…only if he-I mean they-…only if they have something they want to tell me?” 

Date Wataru’s face is drawn tight, lips slightly trembling, eyes shaking. 

_“Yes.”_

Heiji nods.

“He…” he begins, “…wanted to tell ya ‘ow proud he is, ‘ow ya did yer best…” Takagi’s eyes were shimmering, “…and he neva’ blamed ya fer Natalie…” an inhale.

“And tha’ ya will always be ‘is brotha’.” 

“…”

Takagi almost instantly begins crying.

“A moment,” he stammers, putting his hands up to his face, “Sorry I- Date-san-” he cuts himself off, getting his breathing under control. His voice still comes away wet as he speaks “Suppose I…had said all I can at your grave.”

Heiji gives him his moment. Weirdly enough, he was used to this. Not directly passing along messages to loved ones, but passing along messages through deductions.

“Hattori-kun.”

“Hm?”

**_“Thank you.”_ **

—————————

“He also says not to make Sato-san cry.”

“He can mind his own business.”


	24. One shot #24(Yusaku dies or does he?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudou Yusaku thinks, in what he knows is his last moments, takes a quiet moment to think. He thinks of his own father, and then he thinks of his son. His sons voice on the phone is shaking. He can hear the sobbing of the love of his life. 
> 
> He wishes he could have finished writing that gift for Shinichi. One that would have surely been a fun mystery for him to solve. Something that will make him look up to his father.
> 
> Right before the gun is triggered, he tells Gin to go screw himself.  
> \--------
> 
> I cried while writing this. The edited version of this was already posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death, mention of Yusaku’s own father not really being a great person to his own son. OOC because I doubt Gin would give people a chance to say their last words. Torture. One F bomb is dropped.

_“Dad? Where are you?”_

Yusaku smiles upon hearing his sons’ tense voice. The boy-his boy- had always did his best to be professional. He always did his best. Yusaku was always proud of him. 

He wished he had the chance to say it more.

“Shinichi,” he says, and he keeps his voice friendly. Force of habit. The situation is dire and he is very aware of the gun pressed against his temple, but years of desensitising himself to such situations has ensured he would be a jolly old man, “How did you like that book I gave you?”

_“I’m not giving you a review until you’re here and mom isn’t crying,”_ Yusaku hears the muffled sob of Yukiko in the background, and he closes his eyes as a pang of guilt washes over him. There was no such thing as a perfect plan. And yet…he feels foolish for not having seen the possibility of this outcome, _“Just…just give me a hint.”_

“Oh?” Yusaku says, opening his eyes again to stare unseeingly through cracked vision. He liked those glasses. Another regret to add to the pile, “Asking for hints now, are we?” 

This time, he can’t stop the sadness seep into his voice. Because neither Shinichi nor Yukiko deserved this. 

_“I am,”_ Shinichi confirms, _“So, please,”_ and it’s wrong, wrong to hear his son plead for something. Yusaku had promised to himself, when he had first held the boy in his arms, that he would be better than his father. That his own child would never have to beg from him, _“Please. Just give me a hint.”_

The author, the father, the simple mortal man among other mortal men, briefly focuses his eyes on the expectant eyes of his captor. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally says, tone solemn and final, “If I was- for the times that I was just not there,” for the first time, he stumbles over the words. No, not the first time. The first time he stumbled over his words was when Yukiko had looked him in the eyes, and asked about children, “For the times you may have…needed me-”

His son cuts him off, _“You stupid- You were there enough. You-”_ Shinichi’s voice then sharpened again, _“If it bothers you that much then be there more, when you come back alive.”_

“When I first held you in my arms, all I could think about was how small you were,” Yusaku continues, because he can’t stop himself now, “And I had wondered how such a miracle could have ever come from me, of all people,” a deep breath, “And I had thought, I want to be someone that’s worth such a miracle. Someone that you would look up to. That you would be proud of, just as much as I am proud of you. But you can never know how much you made me proud the moment you first came into this world and held my finger.”

He thinks he hears his sons voice hitch.

“I love you and your mother more than you could ever know, and I wish I could have said it more. I was never sure if I was doing anything enough I-” his own voice cracks, to his surprise, and he has to take another breathe again, iron coating his taste buds from his broken nose, “-It’s not an excuse, but all I can hope is that- is that I never made you feel desperate-”

_“You are making me pretty damn desperate to find you and bring you home right now,”_ Shinichi cuts in again, and this time Yusaku thinks he’s crying. He was a pathetic man, really, to make the two most important people in his life cry like this.

“I’m sorry.”

_“Why didn’t you trust me? Why didn’t you tell me about this plan of yours? I would have helped. I could have helped-”_

“I trust you, Shinichi,” this time it’s Yusaku’s turn to cut the other off, “I have always trusted you. I have always trusted that you would follow your own heart. I have always trusted that you would grow from the mistakes you might make, and you have never betrayed that. You can never do that, no matter what.”

_“So why?”_

“…I’m a simple man, a simple author…and perhaps it makes sense that just like any other parent…” the gun pushes against his temple insistently, and he stumbles over his own words again “…I worried. Despite the trust I have in you. And I didn’t want to drag you into this fight more than you already are in.”

Breath hitching, labored, wet.

_“Dad…”_

“These people are very impatient,” Yusaku says then, suddenly, “There are so many things I want to tell you…but all I want to say is that I’m proud of you.”

Then. He says it.

“I had been writing a book, a gift for your next birthday,” he shifts letting tears slide down from his own eyes, “It’s unfinished but…”

His sons voice hitch with a realization this time, and he speaks, still just as close to crying, _“I will finish it.”_

There. That’s all he can give. He can’t save himself. 

That doesn’t mean he won’t be a pain in the ass even after death. 

“Atta boy,” he says with a smile. 

“Times up,” Gin says, clearly having lost patience, and clicks his tongue at Chianti so she will take the phone away, putting it on speaker, “Uncooperative till the very end, Kudou Yusaku,” the sound of a click. 

“Aw, Gin, y’gotta admit, that was a cute father and son moment~” Chianti says, a sickeningly teasing lilt to her voice.

“Not going to give one last hint to your dear readers?” Gin speaks in a bored tone, clearly not expecting an answer from Yusaku, “I might just spare your wife and son.”

They all know that’s a lie.

“…I will give you a hint,” Yusaku then speaks.

In the moment of silence, he straightens his back, accidentally tugging at his dislocated fingers and right shoulder at the process. He ignores the pain, the stinging on his cheek, the way he can hear his collar bone crack as he forcefully shifts himself into a position where he can stare straight into Gin’s eyes.

“Here is your hint,” he says.

“Go fuck yourself.”

And then there was the sound of gun fire.


	25. One Shot #25(Kudou family au and theory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi had met his grandfather only once, in the first year of his life. To this day, Yuusaku himself can’t tell if it was because his father wanted to say a final farewell, or if it was because he wanted to see if he has a chance to be a part of the family.
> 
> The latter might be Yuusaku’s own wishful thinking, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context:
> 
> Yuusaku comes from a family that have been spies for generations, and Yuusaku had grown up in an environment where he was never held by either his mother nor father. He rebelled by rejecting government offer, running away and changing his last name to Kudou, becoming an author, falling genuinely in love with Yukiko, and by deciding to agree when she asks for a son. Not a son that is planned. Not a son that is for heir purposes, not a tool for the government like he himself was planned for. 
> 
> He tries his best.

“He wasn’t planned,” the stranger remarks, looming over the baby crib.

_‘Not like you and I were,’_ Yuusaku hears. Though, he’s not sure if that was remnants of his own past bitterness talking, or if it is really because he knows his old man well enough to finish his sentences. 

“No,” he says, cautiously. “Not like that.” _Not to be a heir, not to be a tool, Shinichi wasn’t planned like that._ He can’t quite keep the confidence, a finality out of his voice however. Something sharp and piercing. An uncontrollable emotion.

Perhaps he was trying to warn the other, thinking of the first time he was taught how to hold a knife.

Who knows, really. Ever since Shinichi has been born, he’s been having these unfamiliar yet not unwelcome feelings. He wonders if the man, now a grandfather, has ever felt the way Yuusaku had.

He watches the ghost of a past, one he had only seen the briefest flashes of throughout his life, twitch. As though he was about to reach out a hand. Perhaps it’s only because he desires to see it, but for a moment Yuusaku thinks he might have wanted to hold Shinichi the way he had never held Yuusaku. It’s a brief desire Yuusaku easily pushes down. The room is dark, and it’s the middle of the night. Who knows what he’s actually seeing?

The world isn’t such a nice place for such desires, especially not when it comes to the dear old family he had left behind.

There is silence as Yuusaku forces himself to walk over. He had paused in caution when he saw what looks like a stranger in the room. If it were anyone else, well, there was a very sturdy lampshade right besides the door to the baby room. 

“…I remember a time you had told me once…” the man begins once Yuusaku leans over and picks up a gurgling Shinichi. His son wastes no time grabbing his fathers fingers. “…That you would never have a child, nor marry. That you would put an end to our family line.”

There is no mockery in the statement. Only quite musing.

He remembers that well. It was the last thing he had said before he had taken the mon

“I was sixteen.” He points out.

He doesn’t say _‘I won’t be the same as you’_.

Because despite Yukiko’s countless assurances, Kogoro’s and Juzoo’s exasperation, he himself is still not sure. He’s never alluded to his true origins. Not even Yukiko knows the full extent of what he truly is. 

But he wants to.

He wants to prove his doubts wrong.

He wants to be there for his son.

“Things change.” 

There is silence again, and Shinichi’s grandfather is the one who breaks it, again. 

“So they do.”

_For the better, or the worse._

There is an awkward silence again. Yuusaku has no doubts that the older man knew where and how he was hiding all along. He wasn’t sure why the other had decided to come out of hiding now of all times. 

“…Are you going to keep us a secret from him?” 

Yuusaku responds back cautiously.

“Depends…” he works on searching for the right words, absent mindedly checking to see if Shinichi had only woken up because of the unexpected visitor, or if he had any other needs. He was a mostly quiet child, quiet in a way Yuusaku himself was. It’s a thought that sometimes kept him awake at night. 

“Depends if he will wonder, in the future,” he awkwardly finishes his sentence.

He doesn’t plan to keep too many secrets. Not if Shinichi asks for them. Even then…he’s not sure if he could tell him everything.

A part of him hopes he won’t ever ask. Another part of him is resigned, however, that the questions will come eventually. It’s neither in his nor Yukiko’s genes to let sleeping dogs lie. Though he would like to believe personality traits weren’t hereditary, he has also read many articles written by psychologists on how a child can develop a certain way in response to the subconsciousness of their parent at the beginning.

He’s not sure he can control what he himself thinks. What he himself worries over. What emotions he might end up showing through. He’s not sure if he can quite control the decisions Shinichi might make in the future, good or bad. He’s not sure if he can be a good father. 

What if he’s not there enough?

The future is a vast, deep, murky ocean, and he can’t see the bottom of it.

Abruptly, as if responding to Yuusaku’s worries, Shinichi squirms and lets out noises of complaints, breaking his fathers train of thought in favor of adjusting his position and rocking the other in his arms. 

Shinichi makes a scrunched up, annoying looking face at that.

Yuusaku’s lips twitch in fondness and amusement.

“It seems he doesn’t want you to hold him,” the unnamed man observes.

“…And how would you tell?” 

“A guess. You weren’t much for physical contact. Neither was I, apparently.”

Huh. ‘Apparently’. 

“…I…” and for the second time, he is unusually hesitant. “I had done some of my own research,” he admits.

“…”

It comes to a bit of a surprise. 

“…Do you…want to be there for him?” he finally asks. 

_‘Don’t play mind games for important conversations!’_ Megure Juzoo’s annoyed voice comes through. _‘You’re not a mind reader!’_

It’s really a shame that both Juzoo and Kogoro had declined becoming god fathers to Shinichi. Something about not wanting to deal with the combined personality of both him and Yukiko. He’s still not quiet sure what they meant from that, however.

“…I’m not sure,” is replied with caution.

Yuusaku finds confidence then, a sure footing in the conversation, the same sharpness rearing itself in him.

“Then perhaps you should come visit when you’re sure,” he speaks. “I’ve been learning, that such decisions can’t be made for you.” 

Yukiko had waited for him before he had said yes. Waited for him to turn from ‘No’ to ‘What if I fail them as a father?’ to ‘I’m not sure’ to ‘I want to try’. She had waited for him despite how much she had wanted this. 

And he wants to show what he has been learning, what his father couldn’t teach him. Just a little bit. 

“…” 

“…”

“…I shall be leaving then.” 

From one blink to the other, the man disappears from sight. 

“…” he sighs, a tension he had not felt before leaving his shoulders.

He takes Shinichi back with him to his and Yukiko’s bedroom, suddenly feeling uneasy about leaving his child alone despite how the baby squirms in protest, annoyance, and disgruntlement. 

Perhaps his fathers guess about Shinichi’s dislike to touch might be true.

————————-

Three days later, there is the news of a car crash. An accident, it’s said. 

Yuusaku momentarily closes his eyes, and silently accepts the permanent ending of a chapter in his life.

As well as the snuffed out possibilities.

“Yu-chan?” Yukiko questions, turning off the TV. She’s sitting down on the floor next to Shinichi playing puzzles with him. He’s showing himself to be fast at recognizing pictures recently. “Are you alright?”

“…I can’t tell.”

Perhaps it was a final farewell. Perhaps that nights visit was meant to be something more. 

He’s not sure if he ever will find out that mystery.


	26. One shot #26 (Kaito becomes Sera Masumi's twin, Sera Masami)(sleep deprived writing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> At first, it’s starts with a prank. 
> 
> Then, it becomes a regular thing.
> 
> Soon enough, word gets around that Sera Masumi apparently has a twin brother that comes and goes.
> 
> Alternative Summary:
> 
> Sera Masumi requests KID to pretend to be her for an occasion, and neither of them expect there to be a repeat. No she has a twin named Sera Masami that comes and goes.
> 
> (Good idea but im too tired and occupied to make a proper execution of it)
> 
> (Too sleep deprived)
> 
> (the Kudou’s have psuedo-adopted Akai

“Hey, KID, are you available next weekend?”

“....Why are you asking me that Sera-san?” 

“My brothers visiting next week and I want to try pranking him.”

“And why, pray tell, should I risk my own freedom for the sake of pranking your brother?”

“...Bragging rights if we both succeed?” 

“....”

“...”

“...Well then if you’ll excuse me-”

“Okay wait so it’s not just because I want to prank him! At least listen to my reasoning!” She wasn’t coming back from this empty handed.

The phantom thief, currently disguised with a face mask and a black, white rimmed cap pauses. Masumi almost hoped that he wouldn’t, for a moment. She hadn’t thought she would have to resort to explaining herself, so sure she was that the magician’s love for pranks would out win logic.

She _really_ needs to get better at reading people. 

“It’s just that...I want to see if he can still recognize me,” she mutters, eyes downcast. “And he definitely will, but y’know, I just....I just really want to test him. Test how long it might take him.” 

“...”

“...”

The following silence makes her nervous, more than a bit embarrassed and awkward. Part of her is starting to realize how ridiculous all of this is. How childish her reasoning is. But she can’t help it. She really can’t. 

He looks considering, and dare she says, hesitant. Most likely, he thinks it’s another kind of trap. She can’t really fault him, especially not when she _was_ thinking it would be a nice gift and bonus for Nii-san. 

“...And I will forgive you for for that time you left me naked in the bathroom.”

It was the final nail in the coffin. 

“My schedule is clear for next weekend and the day after tomorrow. We should discuss the details more.” 

At least she got the ‘Feels remorseful for others family situations type’ right.

\----------------------

“I’m going to assume that Masumi’s consenting to your disguising skills this time.”

“Yep. Told her it wouldn’t work.”

“Suppose I should thank the great Kaitou KID for entertaining my little sister?”

“You can thank me by not looking like you’re about to snipe me.”

“I...am looking how I normally would?”

“...” a wheeze.

“? Is something wrong?”

“No no nothing- pffft-” then, in a whispering voice “Why is this family so scary?”

“???”

\----------------------

That’s the beginning of the tale of how they got here. 

“Oh my Shuuichi! It’s so nice to finally meet your little brother Masami-kun~” Kudou Yukiko practically squealed, hugging said ‘little brother’ close. Kudou Yuusaku, meanwhile, simply watched fondly as ‘Masami-kun’ was suffocated to death by his wife.

Sera Masumi now has a male twin called Sera Masami.

In hindsight Masumi should know by now that any attempts at tricking any of her family members will backfire spectacularly in a way that is unexpected. 

_“I want to keep a close eye on this thief,” Sera Mary had declared, a steel glint in her eyes._

Somehow, that translated to making Kaitou KID become her temporary twin.

No, he didn’t stay with them thankfully. But whatever mom did, she somehow managed to wrangle the thief into stopping by at least once a week. 

“Err, Nice to meet you Kudou-san...”

“Yukiko-nee-chan!”

“Eh?”

“Call me Yukiko-nee Ma-sa-mi-kun~” 

The ex-actress somehow looked threatening with her smile.

“Ah...Hai...”

Yukiko lets go with a satisfied hum at that, turning towards Masumi’s nii-san in the progress. “Well then, how about we discuss those needed documents for him over tea or coffee?”

“Sounds good,” nii-san smiles. It looks genuine. Fond. In a way Masumi hadn’t seen before except in photos of when dad was alive.

Not for the first time she wonders in what circumstances he had met the Kudou’s. 

\----------------------

**“”I hate this.”“**

It was a sound that came out of their mouth at the same time. They barely glanced at each other as they both sat next to each other in the clothing store that they were dragged into by one Suzuki Sonoko. After seeing the both of them, she apparently decided that it would be fun dressing them up.

“Wow, so twins really do jinx each other huh?” Ran comments from besides them. 

““...”“

“Masumi~ Masami~” the ‘twins’ can’t help their shiver upon hearing Sonoko’s cheerful voice.

In Sonoko’s hands were different assortment of clothing. 

**““Oh no.”“**

“Oh, yes~”

\----------------------

“Wait which one of you were Masumi again?”

**““Me.”“**

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

**““Oi Masami...Stop doing that!””**

Ran giggles as the twins begin bickering. 

Sonoko, meanwhile, had a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes.

\----------------------

‘Edogawa Conan’ stares at the ‘twins’. 

The ‘twins’ grin back.

Shinichi shivers in terror.

\----------------------

“Say, Ran-chan~”

“Yes Masami-kun?”

“Can you tell me about the stuff you and Masumi tend to do together? I travel a lot, so I don’t get much of a chance to learn about her life.”

“What? No phone calls?”

“Phone calls are costly when you do it from different countries.”

“Oh..”

“Besides, we’re not really the kind of family that keeps in touch. I don’t think any of us can stand making phone calls unless it’s an emergency or we really need something. Feels awkward otherwise y’know? And I guess we just don’t need confirmation that we love each other? I mean, for us it’s obviously unconditional and pretty much there, and we haven’t done anything to each other that would say otherwise. Though we’re all doing our own thing, we pretty much trust each other.”

“Ah, that makes sense. Shinichi’s family is the same. After we turned 14, they haven’t been around much, but when they are around they get along like they never been apart. So...why do you ask about Masumi though?”

“I want to find out if she’s hiding a crush from me~”

“...You’re like Shinichi’s mom...”

\----------------------

“So you’re the new addition eh?” Shukichi Haneda eyes his ‘little brother’ up and down. 

“Apparently yeah.”

“...”

“...”

“...How good are you at Shogi?”

“We can find out~”

\----------------------

“Ne ne nii-san...” ‘Masami’ starts, “When do you plan on asking Amuro-san out?”

There is a cough.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing y’know~ He dances around the issue a lot~” Yukiko chimes from besides KID.

“That’s right ne ne nii-san~?” Masumi joins in with a matching smile. 

“...Don’t bully him you three,” Yusaku’s voice comes from the couch lazily. 

Yusaku-san’s the only one respecting privacy in this household Shuuichi decides. 

“Whatever do you mean Yu-chan~? I just want to know how our family friends love life is going~”

“Yukiko-nee-san, Yukiko-nee-san!” ‘Masami’ whispers conspiratorially.

“Hai hai Masami?”

“Yusaku-san bets that Amuro-san will be the one to make the first move.” 

Akai Shuuichi sends a betrayed look to the author who only smiles sheepishly.

‘That’s it’ Shuuichi decides, ‘I hate this family’.

\----------------------


	27. One Shot #27(Spy Heritage AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yukiko and Yusaku have a conversation about meeting each others parents after having been dating for about a year
> 
> Warning: Mentions of emotional manipulation, Yukiko’s mom is emotionally abusive and overly controlling, coping mechanisms
> 
> Part 2 of Spy Heritage AU
> 
> Next chapter is MakoKai

“Say, Yu-chan~” Yukiko feels a bit of pride rise in her as Yuusaku answers to the nickname she gave him with a non commital ‘hm?’ from where his eyes travel everywhere across the room, taking in little details as his hand twitches like he want to write down whatever ideas might be forming in his head, but instead settles on fiddling with the straw of his drink. She loves how he’s making an effort for her. “Do you think we should meet each others parents?” 

Yuusaku twitches at that, this time his eyes turning towards her his head tilting to the side. His brows knit together, making his glasses move along the ridge of his nose. Adorable. Her boyfriend is adorably obvious when thinking. “Do you want to?” He asks.

“Hm…” she hums to herself. She’s not particularly sure. On one hand, now that she’s finally managing her own finances, she finally took the chance to get away from her mother. On the other…

Her manicure, carefully crafted and designed this morning by herself, absent mindedly tapped against the glass of her drink. 

“Is,” Yusaku begins, interrupting her thoughts. Yukiko hums in question, and Yuusaku starts again “Is that Van Gogh’s _Bedroom_?” he sounds cautious, rather than impressed with Yukiko’s manicure skills. Something, Yukiko decides, that will need to be worked on.

“Yep~” Yukiko grinned, pushing her drink aside in favor of putting both of her hands on the table and arranging them. “If I had the right tools, I would be able to fit individual paintings onto each nail, but alas, I had to settle for depicting individual furnitures on them instead~” 

She’s especially proud of the nail that’s holding the bed, as it took quite a bit of redoing before she was satisfied. Depicting the texture of a paint brush right was hard. The perfectionist in her laments over not being able to fit a whole painting into one nail. If she had the right tools she could. The right tools being smaller ones, more fit for small details.

“Is this… what made you stay up all night?” Yuusaku asks, a bit more relaxed now, yet a tenseness still at his fingers. This time his fingers twitch in the direction of her fingers, before retightening their grip on his own glass. Perhaps he wanted to hold them?

“Absolutely!” 

“Ah…” Yuusaku hesitates again, like he does when he doesn’t know what to add on. Which makes Yukiko think.

“Were you trying to change topics?” she speaks with what she’s sure is a sweet, sweet smile. 

“…Sorry,” he admits, expression going from awkward to neutral.

She debates on forgiving him or not. While Yuusaku sucked at lying and acting, he was still good at misdirecting conversations like this, to the point it’s become an habit for him. It’s not that he’s good at faking what he feels, no. He’s just good at shifting how he feels with practiced ease in such a manner that he doesn’t lie. 

Yukiko had been intrigued when she discovered this. Wanted to learn how the writer managed to live like that. Maybe learn how to do it herself, if only it would help her with acting.

_‘The best and only the best’ her mother says as the gentle caress to her hair suddenly tightens, ‘You won’t disappoint.’_

_She doesn’t refer to herself. She never does. Her eyes are always glazed and her smile is humble polite and small even as her nails bite into Yukiko’s scalp. The audience is all she sees. The audience is all she knows. The audience if her whole life and Fujimine Yukiko is her co-actor-_

“It just seems like…something you prefer not to talk about,” Yuusaku says. He fails to hide with his hesitance how much he knows. Or perhaps he doesn’t bother trying to hide it. He doesn’t bother trying to beg forgiveness from her by holding her hands or showing her a saddened expression. His entire stance was a neutral calm. 

She studies him for a moment, debating with herself.

She had only ever approached him at first to learn of her secrets. She knew he loved her, had taken an interest in her. He looked like someone who fell in love for the very first time, and Yukiko thought she could take advantage of that to have an experience. A chance to learn.

And yet, feelings seeped in.

She actually came to fall for Kudou Yuusaku.

She fell for the way he makes an effort to filter his own words. 

She fell for the way he deciphers every little code she gives, like a duckling going after bread crumbs thrown into water. 

She fell for the way he chooses hold onto the focus he has on her instead of the millions of stories that beg to get themselves written. 

She fell for the way he seems to be aware of everything, the way he observes, always a loyal audience for the entire world in front of him, and a loyal personal audience for Yukiko. 

She fell for the way he respects her intelligence and doesn’t lie to her face, only hides many things in an open manner.

She fell for the way he’s an honest man, yet one that has a past entirely forged.

At first it was just fun. And it still was fun. But now it’s something more.

Something she’s not quite sure she should have. 

Not when she didn’t take the chance to run with Mine-chan.

“…I want to take a further step in this relationship.” She leans forward, propping her head onto her palm. “I want you to be mine.”

It’s awkward. It’s desperate. It’s shameful. 

But then Yuusaku pushes his drink aside in favor of holding out a hand on the table, palm facing upwards and finger curled in a beckoning gesture. “I want to, as well.”

Yukiko takes in a deep breath, and allows her hand to fall into his, mindful of her manicure. Squeezes him to give permission to squeeze back. It’s grounding. More grounding than spending five am in front of the mirror, constantly looking for any signs of blemishes or imperfection. More grounding than dedicating entire nights to practicing and learning new kinds of art. 

Then Yuusaku adds. 

“However, I don’t see how that’s our parents’ business.”

Yukiko stops momentarily, before she can’t help a giggle that comes out of her.

“Aw, and here I was, trying to keep things traditional~”

It’s like a relieving weight had rose from her shoulders. 

She’s honestly glad she didn’t have to do that. That they weren’t going to do that. 

“I don’t see how our wedding has to have anything to do with our parents.” 

That startles a choked laugh out of Yukiko.


	28. One Shot #28(SonoMakoKai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Pre SonoMakoKai, background established SonoMako, background SonoKai, MakoKai.
> 
> Warning: Kaito’s being stubborn. Nothing romantic happens >:( 
> 
> OOC Makoto. ;/

“...”

“...”

Things are quiet again, the whole structure around them stopping its movement. A good sign, or perhaps it’s a bad one. Makoto’s not sure. He thinks he will take what he can get and be grateful for a pause that lasts longer than two minutes.

Sound of shuffling and an unexpected voice that says “Kyougoku Makoto, was it?”, prompts him to sit up. He’s remarkably uninjured, he notes as he moves, only bruises here and there. He squints through the darkness of the cavern created from cracked concrete walls and bent metal. 

There he sees him, Kaitou KID. The thief sits casually cross legged, his white suit signaling him out. Not for the first time, Makoto marvels at the inefficiency of KID’s clothing choices and how they make the thief a too obvious target for predators.

He gets closer.

The glint of metal and a cut on his cheek created from a playing card reminds Makoto, not for the first time, that KID makes up for being an easy target with his agility.

“Woah there!” there was a laugh, tinged with a slight nervousness. Though, that may be his imagination “I’d rather not have one of your kicks bringing the whole building down on us!” 

“I’m not stupid enough to try and fight you here,” Makoto says, not to reassure. “I’m not interested spending time with a corpse down here.”

“Ha,” the thief shifts where he sits, “Wouldn’t have thought that a while ago when you were after me. You do realize you’re called the Prince of Kicks for a reason, right?”

Ah. Right. 

“I could have hardly killed you,” Makoto replies matter of factly, and a little offended. “I do, in fact, know how to pull my punches Kaitou KID.” 

“’Kicks’ in this case...” he hears the thief mutter quietly after scoffing. 

At least he seems to have his sense of humor intact. 

“Let me help you.” 

There is a moment of silence before the card gun is lowered.

\------------------------

In the next hour Makoto learns how despite his personality, Kaitou KID has a surprising amount of preference to be silent. There is barely a twitch on his face as he lets the other apply pressure to his wound. Barely any noises. If it weren’t for the occasional twitch of his hand, Makoto wouldn’t be able to tell he was feeling pain at all.

For a moment he’s reminded of one of Sonoko’s fantasies regarding the phantom thief. 

“I will probably make Sonoko jealous after all this,” he informs the thief bluntly.

There is the sound of a sharp inhale than a wheeze, “Don’t make me laugh.”

“But I’m serious.” 

“No I know you’re serious. It just that talking about how jealous your girlfriend will be because she’s not here instead of you is going to make me laugh, and my injuries don’t agree with that right now.”

“Ah. Sorry.”

The thief doesn’t reply with anything other than a brief wave of the hand that must mean ‘it’s fine’.

Silence comes back again. Makoto continues applying pressure. It’s been an hour, shouldn’t help have come already? He doesn’t think KID can hold on for too long. 

He briefly considers kicking them both out of the cavern but just as quickly dismisses the idea. That’s just a recipe for a disaster.

“...So, I’m surprised you’re not trying to unmask me, all things considered.” The thief says non challantly.

Makoto raises a brow “Would you rather I did?”

“No, but talking would help me stay awake.”

Right. He forgot. He almost cursed himself.

“Sonoko and I talked about it. I don’t feel that jealous if it’s you.” 

“...And...why that is...?”

“It’s a conversation that I’d rather discuss with her here as well.”

Silence follows.

“Who is shooting at you during your heists?”

He feels the thief twitch again, expression unchanging under the hat and monocle, his breathing pattern remaining much the same.

Impressive all things considered.

“The police obviously.”

“It’s unlikely that it’s them.”

“Haven’t you heard about Doron?”

“He was a special case and only came to Japan once. Are you simply going to avoid answering?”

“...”

“Fine then,” Makoto resigns, earning another twitch of surprise, “I won’t ask anymore.”

The thief doesn’t say anything, only bringing up a hand to tug at his hat.

\------------------------

It’s when they hear the nearing of footsteps there is an active shift of movement from the thief.

The next thing Makoto knows is that he’s waking up with Sonoko hovering above him with tears and a few members of the Search and rescue team asking him questions.

“Have you seen Kaitou KID? He was with me down there,” Makoto asks instead of paying heed to the questions. He’s still a little disoriented, which tells him that the knockout gas the thief had used was one of the stronger mixes. “And he was injured,”

There is an exchange of glances, and a look of sudden realization dawning on their faces. “That girl-” Makoto only catches before one of them hastily excuse themselves, leaving the other to check Makoto over for concussions. 

A few minutes later, he and Sonoko are finally alone together. 

Almost predictably, he gets a light smack on the shoulder.

“So you managed to snag alone times with my KID-sama?” Sonoko jibes, pretending she doesn’t have tear tracks running down her cheeks, as though her light make up wasn’t ruined. As though she wasn’t concerned a few moments ago.

“I am very sorry,” Makoto replies, humoring her and letting her get away with the pretense. “If it helps, I had informed him that you would be very jealous.”

“Good that you did!” 

She squeezes his hand.

“There is something I want to talk to you about,” Makoto says.

Then he thinks it over, “Something I want to talk to you about after I talk about it with someone else. In private.”

He watches Sonoko’s eyes sharpen, studying him. Then he watches her nod with a grin. 

“Alright! Better not pull a Shinichi on me though.” 

And going by the numerous amount of times Sonoko talked about Shinichi, Makoto understands that as a message to be careful and to not suddenly disappear. 

“I won’t.” 

\-----------------------------

It turns out Kaitou KID had disguised himself as a woman and used the opportunity to escape.

Makoto can only hope the thief at least has someone who could treat his bullet wound.


	29. One Shot #29(SonoMakoKai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a continuation of last one shot...
> 
> very background SonoMakoKai

“Do you want that?”

Kaito finds himself startled out of staring at the display, turning around. Almost in an instant, he’s faced with emerald green.

“Huh?” he lets out a feminine sound, thankfully not breaking character despite his surprise.

“Are you interested in that dress, miss?”

“Ah-” he adopts a smile in character of the role he’s playing, “-I thought it was a bit gaudy actually.”

The Suzuki heir tilts her head to the side, scrutinizing him.

“That so... well I thought you’d look pretty in it.”

His brow twitches at that. Hopefully it looks irritated. 

“Oh please, it’s so last century.”

Sonoko hums in agreement.

“True...” 

She then leans into his personal space, a rich, probably expensive, coconut scent wafts to his nosetrils. Her hand lightly presses against her shoulders, yet it suddenly feels weighted. 

She whispers into his ear, in a very knowing tone.

“But why would you care about any of that when you’re rich, miss?” 

He feels himself nearly freeze. Nearly. Had it not been for his training, he would have immediately went and dropped a smoke bomb and high tail it out of there.

“I’ve known this miss since I was eight, and you always told me you loved wearing the gaudiest designs in your down time~” 

There is practically a purr in her voice as she says this.

...

He should have done a more extensive background check before picking this disguise.

“Suzuki-chan,” he says sweetly, perfectly in character to the public image the woman he’s playing at usually displays. “Perhaps we should have a private chat somewhere else!” 

Sonoko, thankfully, plays along instead of outing him, the KID-fan in her apparently winning against rationality. She cheerily calls back to Ran, her plus one for the event as Kyougoku is absent due to his matches, to inform her that she will be heading out with ‘Watanabe-nee-san’. 

The knowing look Mouri Ran adopts on her face as she faces them, her eyes trained onto his, greatly unnerves him. 

Even more so when she decides to turn a blind eye despite seemingly knowing that he was, in fact, KID.

“Come on then~” Sonoko practically sang, locking arms with him as they made their way through the crowd.


	30. One shot #30 (Groupchat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroba Touichi was canonically Vermouth's mentor :)

[Kudou_Shinichi entered the group chat]

[Kudou_Shinichi has added Unknown_User_2, Unknown_User_3, Unknown_User_4 to the chat]

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Due to circumstances I've decided it'd be best if we could have other allies in the chat as well.

**Unknown_User_3:** Hello.

[Unknown_User_2 changed their username to Rye]

**Unknown_User_3:** .

[Unknown_User_3 has attempted to leave the chat]

**Rye:** Hello to you as well Furuya-kun.

**Unknown_User_3:** Shut up.

**Rye:** Love you too.

**Unknown_User_3:** I'm going to shatter you like glass.

**Unknown_User:** With all due respect Meitantei.

**Unknown_User:** I think you're pushing your luck.

**Unknown_User_3:** Oh so this is where the jailbait is on his phone

**Detective_Sitter_2:** Jailbait?

**Hattori_Heiji:** Wait.

**Hattori_Heiji:** You know KID?

**Unknown_User_3:** He free loads my apartment sometimes.

**Unknown_User:** Rood! I take care of Haro for you!

**Unknown_User_3:** Taking care of Haro is a blessing rather than actual work

**Unknown_User_3:** How dare you lie otherwise?

**Unknown_User:** Understandable have a nice day

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Nii-san was always into the ones that can shatter him like glass

**Unknown_User_3:** Right.

**Unknown_User_3:** @Kudou let me out of here.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** .

**Kudou_Shinichi:** No.

**Unknown_User_3:** Please.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** With all due respect Furuya-san,

**Kudou_Shinichi:** You need a social life outside of work.

**Unknown_User_3:** You're telling me Akai Shuuichi doesn't count as work?

**Rye:** Considering that you're so dedicated to what you consider is work

**Rye:** I will take that as a compliment

**Unknown_User_3:** Ugh that's gross go back to America.

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Lmao

**Unknown_User_3:** And besides that why does that social group mostly consist of teenagers?

**Hattori_Heiji:** Probably cuz y'all act like emotionally constipated teenagers that never got over that edgy phase

**Kudou_Shinichi:** .

**Unknown_User:** .

**Undercover_Lesbian:** .

**Unknown_User_3: .**

**Detective_Sitter_2:**

**Rye:** .

**Unknown_User_4:** .

**Unknown_User:** .

**Hakuba_Saguru:** I look away and then come back to witness Hattori commit murder.

**Hakuba_Saguru:** Who is the third one btw?

**Kudou_Shinichi:** Well,

**Hakuba_Saguru:** That doesn't sound good.

**Unknown_User_4:** .

**Unknown_User:** Wait.

**Unknown_User:** Oh I think I know who this is

**Unknown_User_4:** .

**Unknown_User_3:** Oh.

**Unknown_User:** Hello Vermouth :)

[Unknown_User_4 has attempted to leave the group chat]

**Hattori_Heiji:** Why is that smile so threatening?!

**Unknown_User:** She knows what she did :)

**Unknown_User_3:** Wow

**Unknown_User_3:** I have never witnessed Vermouth try to run away from something before.

**Unknown_User_4:** Hello Kaitou KID.

**Unknown_User:** Are you alright with having her here? :)

**Undercover_Lesbian:** Oof that's spicy

**Kudou_Shinichi:** She has proven that she wants the organization put down as much as we do.

**Kudou_Shinichi:** If there are problems however we can settle for one on one discussions

**Unknown_User:** Oh no,

**Unknown_User:** no problem at all,

**Hattori_Heiji:** he says,

**Hattori_Heiji:** While obviously having a problem.

**Unknown_User:** I was just concerned is all

**Unknown_User:** I DO so trust your judgement

**Kudou_Shinichi:** I can hear the threatening tone of voice through the text.

**Unknown_User:** Anyways it won't be a problem

[Unknown_User has signed off]

**Detective_Sitter_2:** So Vermouth,

**Detective_Sitter_2:** I DO so hope your address is secure

**Unknown_User_4:** Thank you for your concern Sherry it is secure enough


	31. One Shot #31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning** : Depressive thoughts. Might be OOC. A bit rushed towards the end. Might be OOC.
> 
>  **Summary** :   
> Miwako invites him to an outing so they can talk about Matsuda Jinpei.
> 
> ‘Amuro Tooru’ gives ‘Amuro Haro’ to Azusa before disappearing.
> 
> It takes three weeks for Rei to finally talk to Miwako.
> 
> A surprise is waiting for him.

**===========================================================**

“I want to talk to you about Matsuda Jinpei.”

Silence follows as Furuya Rei stares at Miwako with an uncomprehending expression on his face. 

The police officer continues to look down at him where he sat, her arms folded.

“We’re technically co-workers aren’t we? Co-workers should go out drinking together once in a while.” She shifts on her heels, pulling out a card from her jeans pocket. “Here. My phone number.”

Rei’s uncomprehending as he’s practically forced to take the card in hand. 

=====================

Half an hour later the paramedics clear him.

He’s back home.

Everything is over.

There is barely an exchange of words between him and Mouri Kogoro as ‘Amuro Tooru’ leaves the agency.

=====================

Two hours later ‘Amuro Haro’ is given to Enomoto Azusa.

“Are you sure you want me to keep him Furuya-san?”

“I’m sure. The place I’m going to doesn’t accept dogs.”

Azusa looks momentarily sad before she smiles “Alright, make sure you visit him!” 

He gives a brief one last hug to Haro. Smiles when the dog gives his cheek a lick.

The day after ‘Amuro Tooru’ disappears without a trace.

=====================

It takes about a week of dealing with paperwork after it was all over, and then he’s being forced to a vacation by the higher ups.

Kazami Yuuya had apparently took the chance to go behind his back and make a personal request to them. Naturally.

Furuya Rei does not know co workers. Furuya Rei only knows traitors-

_-Hiro laughs at him, “Come on Zero!”-_

-He drops his mug with a crash, freezing in place.

Silence follows as he notes the tremble along his hand.

“…”

He cleans up the mess.

=====================

Akai Shuuichi and Furuya Rei barely acknowledge each other besides a nod at their shared past. 

Akai has a life to get back to in America. Reconcilements he needs to make with family members in Britain. Friends to get back in contact with.

All Rei has are ghosts he needs to put to rest.

=====================

Miyano Shiho, or rather, Haibara Ai, looks up at him with a stoic expression. He came back to the Kudou mansion one last time to tie off loose ends with the Kudou’s. Mostly for courtesy’s sake.

“Is there something you want from me?”

“Avoidance doesn’t suit you.”

She stays there a moment longer, glare fixed on her face. 

Haibara then leaves when Rei keeps his silence.

=====================

“Rei-chan~” 

“Kudou-sa-”

“Yu-Ki-Ko!”

“Yukiko-sa-”

“With a nee-chan.”

“Yukiko-san please refrain from calling me that.”

Yusaku, from behind his wife quietly mouths to him ‘Give up’ with a sympathetic expression on his face.

“Anyways Rei-chan-” Kudou Yukiko continues, clearly intent on ignoring Rei’s request “-Do you have plans?”

“…?”

“We’re planning on staying in Japan for a while, maybe stick to taking a trip all around it.”

She bats her eyelashes, meaning hidden within her eyes.

“Would you like to join us?”

And that-

“…”

That-

“I… have some loose ends to tie off in Beika.”

After that he likely will go back on duty.

There is an unreadable expression that graces the couples features before they break off into polite smiles.

“Well, in case you change your mind…” he’s handed a card with a wink.

The numbers stare back almost tauntingly.

=====================

“Furuya-san!” 

He’s yet again stopped from discreetly leaving the mansion as two familiar teens catch up to him, having apparently just arrived back from a date.

It seems two weeks in the hospital has done some favors to Kudou Shinichi.

“Kudou-kun, Mouri-kun,” he acknowledges them, all mild and professional. He’s in a hurry to disappear after all. It wouldn’t do him favors if his name got public.

“Have you been sleeping alright?”

No, he hasn’t, but that’s not Mouri Ran’s responsibility to bare. 

“Paperwork has been a lot lately.”

“Weren’t you put on vacation?” Kudou asks in a skeptical tone of voice.

He remembers Megure-Keibu stating once, about how there are too many detectives in Beika. 

Rei thinks he might be right.

“Once you reach get to university you will find that responsibilities remain even during vacation.”

Though, it’s the one mystery the other might not discover as well. Furuya Rei doubts that Kudou Shinichi wouldn’t open his own agency, and that Mouri Ran would keep her eyes off the other.

Looking at the duo, he almost feels sorry for the crimes of Beika.

“Yeah yeah,” Kudou rolls his eyes, “Sato-keiji was wondering if you were avoiding her.”

Accusations sure do fly around, don’t they?

“I was planning to get in contact with her as soon as I was able to get urgent business out of the way.”

“Avoidance isn’t good Furuya-san,” Mouri-kun speaks, her tone severely unimpressed.

…Was he this vicious at their age-

- _’Furuya-chan you’re way too vicious to the our seniors!’ Hagiwara Kenji huffs_ -

-”I’m not avoiding anyone,” he sighs, ignoring the way his hand briefly seizes in his jackets pocket.

God. He’s been feeling worse and worse lately…

“Furuya-san?”

“Hn?”

They both exchange a secretive glance between them.

_-Hiro snickers as Rei whispers a joke only he would know-_

“Are you sure you aren’t sick Furuya-san? You’ve been hiding your hand.”

There really are too many detectives in Beika.

Maybe the prefecture is actually cursed because why not. 

“I think you can leave some mysteries to be solved by others.” 

Kudou Shinichi looks at him in a reserved manner before breaking out into an accepting smile.

“You’re right,” he says in surprising honesty linking arms with his girlfriend. “I guess I _will_ leave it to someone else.”

Mouri looks just as confused as Rei feels as he says his final goodbyes and leaves for the last time.

=====================

That night he’s plagued by memories that won’t leave him.

The memories of laughter.

The memories of warm voices that beacon him.

He can’t sleep.

Not if he doesn’t want tomorrow to come.

=====================

Tomorrow comes anyway and he spends most of it in bed.

There is sunlight and the sound of doves cooing.

It’s the latter detail that only hints him of the arrival of his uninvited guest.

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten rid of Haro.”

He doesn’t respond at first, only staring at the jailbait that sits on his couch.

“You make it sound like I killed him,” he finally manages to say walking towards the kitchen. “Why are you visiting?”

“He’s ran away from his new owner quite a few times already. Seems he’s looking for you.”

Kaitou KID shifts on the couch, crossing his legs together. “I’ve been here since this morning by the way. It’s four in the afternoon now.”

Rei pauses.

…He hadn’t noticed at all.

“No worries, I bought grocery and made you some food in there~”

“Didn’t ask you to,” Rei grunts out finally, continuing his motion. When did gravity feel so powerful?

Some part of him feel relieved that the kid was his usual, condescending arrogant self. And here. Rei’s not sure he would be like this with anyone else.

They’re both terrible at being a human being after all. 

Sometimes Rei discovers he has a conscious and feels bad about being a terribly influence. For not attempting to get the kid to learn from his own mistakes.

But he’s not a hypocrite and that’s why KID visits him.

“You can owe me by not telling anyone I hide out here.”

He ignores how a tight knot in his chest unwinds upon hearing those words.

“Sorry but you’re not getting rid of me. I’m like a stubborn cockroach that refuses to leave your house.”

“Gross.”

It’s not better but…

He feels less unsteady somehow.

=====================

It’s towards the evening after the jailbait had left that Rei manages to send a text to Miwako’s number.

‘I will be available for anytime this week if you still want to have that chat - Zero’

He proceeds to throw himself under a hot shower, already feeling like his head is slowly clearing up.

Three weeks.

It had taken him three weeks to send a simple text.

Kami, what was he, a teenager?

_-’Oi! Rei!’ Jinpei practically growls ‘The hell ya doing not calling back?!’-_

-he breathes.

Huh.

Surprised he didn’t get that one with KID around..then again the thief was wearing a wig this time.

…

A part of him doesn’t feel ready for tomorrow.

=====================

Miwako Sato is not the only one there, sitting on the bench in one of Tokyo’s park.

She had the company of two.

Rei is frozen, staring as a familiar bark resound in his ears and a familiar white blur hops towards him.

“We decided to adopt a dog, and there happened to be a very good boy staying with Enomoto Azusa.” 

He can’t reply back.

Instead he kneels down and picks Haro up.

“…”

“Err…Not sure if we had been properly introduced before, but I’m Takagi.” The man who was holding Haro in his lap awkwardly speaks up.

“You knew Date Wataru before?”

Haro gives his cheek a lick. 

“…Yes.”

“…There is a cafe nearby here. We can have a private talk there.”

Too open aired here. 

The only places for Rei to sit besides the bench would be the ground, away from the engaged couple.

Yes.

A cafe sounds like a good idea.


	32. One Shot #32 (Shrunk Rei AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicidal thoughts? Short. Very Short.

“If you come anywhere near me I can and will slaughter you.”

“Big words coming from someone who is small.”

They get into a glaring contest. A one sided one given that Rei is the only one doing the glaring. While having to tilt his head up.

“I don’t see you having a gun here,” he throws back, meaningfully clicking the gun.

“But I’m also perfectly functional, and not on the verge of a blood loss.” Akai takes confidents strides closer, making Rei hackles rise with each step. “Check and mate. I’m taking you under witness protection.”

“I’d be much safer with the PSB than-”

Akai slams his hand near Rei’s head, effectively cutting the shrunken man off, pushing his temple against the barrel of the gun.

“We both know that they have too much control over Japan for PSB to be trustable. I’m not giving you the choice to die.”

“....And why the hell would you care?”

“...”

“What the hell gives you the right to have a say over my death-?!”

Like dried up clay, he cracks.

“Just why-?!”

His hands are trembling now. Uncontrollable.

It’s the sleep deprivation, he thinks. It’s the exhaustion of being on the run for a whole month and having to live on the streets.

Akai doesn’t answer him, only takes his too small wrists in a manner that’s gentle, making him drop the gun, and drawing him in.

“I promised him to protect you.” 

Unfair, Rei thinks as he feels a pinch on his neck. 

It’s too unfair, he thinks as the anaesthetic coupled with the exhaustion hits him and he slumps in the FBI’s arms.

After that the world is no more. 


	33. One Shot #33(Heiji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuya Rei wishes his apartment wasn't the primary hangout place for the Cryptic trio.
> 
> Frostbite Scars AU, where Heiji sees ghosts. (Hiromitsu is dead)

".....Don't tell me that's-"

“It’s a zombie. To be more exact, It’s the skeleton remains of a zombie,” Akako chirps.

Amuro-san sighs so heavily Heiji thinks the older mans soul might leave him. 

“Right. Of course it is.”

Heiji can’t help the nervous chuckle that escapes him as Kaito, the traitor, attempted to pretend he wasn’t involved the slightest bit in the conversation.

Hiro was furiously giving him the _‘I told you so’_ glare.

It’s unfair that Heiji’s the one to suffer two disappointed adult gazes while Akako and Kaito could only see one being directed at them.

“Remember what I said to the three of you this morning?” 

“Don’t make a mess of the apartment,” Akako pitches in.

Kaito then speaks out loud, perfectly imitating Amuro’s voice “For the love of God do NOT summon lucifer into my apartment.”

Heiji sighs, deciding not to delay the inevitable “’Don’t summon the dead’ ...”

Amuro gestures towards the skeleton that’s holding Haro in their arms while petting him.

“And what did you do?”

This time all three of them spoke “Summoned the dead...”

Amuro nods in satisfaction at the admission of their crime.


	34. One Shot #34 (John Wick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme amounts of violence.

It was entirely unintentional that Shuuichi would end up saving a dog that day. 

It was also entirely unintentional that that same dog’s owner happened to be Baba Yaga.

“….”

“Since when were you pals with America’s Boogeyman?” Furuya asks from where he’s lying down, severely wounded but thankfully still breathing. 

They were very, very lucky that John Wick had shown up when he did.

“…Apparently since I saved his dog that one time.”

Furuya-kun laughs, and then wheezes in pain.

“Yeah, that would do it.”

“So you’ve heard he’s a dog lover?”

“No, but as a fellow dog owner I can understand where he’s coming from…course-” he weakly waves a hand through the air, the sound of gun shooting and bones cracking echoing from the background. Chianti’s scream gets abruptly cut off. “-I certainly wouldn’t be able to kill two people with a pen.” 

“I’m sure you’d find a way to take out five with a pen,” the rough voice of Wick’s speak. Shuichi takes a moment to admire Wick’s Japanese. “Heard residents of Tokyo tend to have creative thinking when it comes to crime.”

“I hate that _that_ is what Tokyo is being famous for.”

John Wick’s stoic expression barely shows the hint of a smile at Furuya-kun’s retort, tossing a mobile phone to Akai Shuichi.

“And with that, I pay back a small amount of my debt to you.”

He snatches the phone from air. “I can’t imagine what more you could possibly do for me.”

“It’s not just my dog you saved at that time,” Wick continues walking away, clearly intending to avoid Interpol and FBI. “Nothing would have stopped me from turning back to what I left behind. Also, this partially covers up the debt I owe to the Kudou’s as well.” 

“Huh.”

And with that, John Wick disappears from the sight of crime.

——————————-

“Tou-san, what did you do for Baba Yaga?”

“Former Baba Yaga Shinichi-kun,” Yusaku corrects before explaining.

“I helped him get a civilian life away from crime. He needed documents and a new identity.”

“Huh.”


End file.
